


Tumblr Made Me Do It

by getyourfaceoutofmyface



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Everything and Anything, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, who knows what will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 25,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfaceoutofmyface/pseuds/getyourfaceoutofmyface
Summary: Just a collection of all the Tumblr prompts I ask for when I'm bored. It'll run the gambit so hopefully you like a few that come up.Send requests to @some-mad-lunge or just come say hello.





	1. My Buddy and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request for scenes with Aaron and Seb as viewed by others.

**Bernice**

Okay so maybe she’d put on a few pounds but she was in love. You were supposed to gain weight when you were settled and happy. At least all the magazines said so. The Love 10 it was coined by Cosmo. Or was it Vogue? Daily Mail? Either way.

But Bernice took pride in her figure and that’s why she was sweating on the elliptical as she gazed out into the pool area through the wall of glass. It wasn’t a large community center but it had a lap pool and a kiddie pool. It wasn’t too busy yet but in a few hours it would be overrun by noisy kids and even noisier parents.

Bernice was just about to step off the machine when she noticed Aaron stepping into view with a squirmy bundle in his arms. A white tee shirt and some swim trunks was a good look for Aaron Dingle. Gay or not she was allowed to appreciate it. He turned and she saw it was Seb in his arms, legs kicking in excitement at the prospect of the water before him.

Little Sebastian in his swim diaper and aquatic shirt, arms starting to flail as Aaron waded into the kiddie pool. Suddenly Aaron dropped down, sitting in the shallow water that barely came up to his chest.

Sebastian squealed louder as Aaron held him up high enough so just his chubby legs dipped in and out. He reached forward and excitedly smacked his little hands into Aaron's face. Aaron made like he was eating Seb’s fists, softly nibbling on them and blowing raspberries on his fingers.

Well if that wasn’t the cutest…

“Excuse me are you done with this machine?”

Bernice realized she’d just been standing like an idiot staring out the window at that little father and son display. But I mean Sebastian was basically her nephew, it was important she make sure he was in good hands.

She stepped off the machine and headed for the change room. Alas no Aaron in a wet white tee shirt for Bernice today. She’d have to time her next work out better.

**Ross**

Sitting with his pint at the bar Ross watched Aaron juggle a whiny crying Sebastian in one hand and his cell phone in the other. From where Ross was sitting it looked like Daddy Aaron was failing. He couldn’t help but smirk.

But he watched as Aaron put the phone down on the table and pulled Sebastian closer into his chest and lap.

“Seb, mate.”

Ross couldn’t believe it. The kid stopped fussing instantly and looked up at Aaron, eyes unblinking. Tilting his head like “Yeah Aaron, what’s up?”

“Give me two secs to text your Dad that we’re here and then you’ll get all the snuggles okay?”

Seb seemed to consider this and then blew some bubbles out of his mouth as he clapped his hands. Aaron nodded his head, bouncing his knee as he typed out what Ross assumed was some disgusting loved up message to his husband. Or fiancée. Or whatever the fuck they were that week.

Ross finished his pint and walked out as Aaron snuggled a contented Seb under his chin, muttering something softly Ross couldn’t make out.

Ross wasn’t surprised to be honest. For some reason everyone in Emmerdale seemed to do Aaron Dingle’s biding.

**Victoria**

It was just a bad day made worse by an annoying Marlon and her head filled with Adam and Matty and then Adam again. She decided to make her way to the Mill for her lunch break and see if Sebby would be willing to give his aunt some snuggles.

Aaron answered the door with Seb on his hip and a smile on his face, which fell instantly when he saw Vic’s face.

“Bad day?”

“The absolute worst.”

“Take him. I’ll make us a brew.”

She took Seb into her arms and breathed in the sweet smell of baby soap and powder. She took him to the couch, nestled him on her lap. But no, Seb wasn’t having any of that, wriggling out of her grasp until she placed him on his mat on the floor.  
She tried dangling his teddy in his face but he just looked at her perplexed. 

Well it seemed she wasn’t the only one in a mood today.

Deciding to pull out the big guns she hid her face behind her hands, removing them quickly and whispering a soft “Boo.”

Normally this would have Seb in a fit of giggles or at least get her his baby version of a smile. Instead he lifted his head back and wailed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and his face bright red.

She scooped him back in her arms, trying to soothe him but he just bucked against her.

“Oh Buddy, what’s wrong?”

Seb reached his arms out in the direction of Aaron's voice, his cries quieted the moment he had his head on that big shoulder. Aaron's hands rubbed his tiny back in small soft movements to calm him down.

“Sorry Vic, he’s teething and not sleeping so well lately. It’s not personal. Let me just put him down for his nap and then we can chat.”

She nodded at him, a little melancholy that her own nephew didn’t want her company.

She watched Aaron carry Seb up the stairs, his eyes watery over Aaron’s shoulder. Still she caught a distinct smile on his face before he nuzzled his face into Aaron’s neck.

That little bugger….

**Liv**

She came in from school and threw her bag and jacket down on the floor. She knew Robert would get on her case about it later but she was too hungry to care.

Hearing what sounded like an airplane she looked over to see Aaron feeding Sebastian something green and very goopy looking.

“Come on Bud, you gotta eat.”

“Hiya.”

At the sound of Liv’s voice her brother looked up and smiled. Unfortunately taking his eyes off Seb long enough for him to get his little hand onto the plastic spoon hovering in front of his mouth. He let go quickly, causing goop to fly all over Aaron’s face and black jumper.

Liv stopped stunned as her surly brother threw back his head and laughed. And he kept laughing as he wiped his face and bopped Seb’s nose. Laughed until Liv joined along and Seb happily smacked his high chair tray at the excitement.

**Robert**

It had been a long day and he missed his family. Wining and dining used to be something he enjoyed, made him feel like a big man. Now he was just annoyed he’d missed bathtime with his son.

The downstairs was empty so he hung up his jacket and jogged up the stairs. The sound of gentle giggles was coming from the open door to his and Aaron’s bedroom.

“Hey you’re going to get me in trouble. I’m not supposed to rile you up so close to bedtime.”

Robert could hear the unmistakable sound of his son blowing raspberries at his fiancées words.

“Okay but don’t tell your Dad. Our little secret yeah?”

Robert peeked his head through the door to see Seb laying on their bed with Aaron curled up beside him. He watched Aaron lower his lips to Seb’s naked belly and blow loudly. Seb shrieked in happiness and patted Aaron’s head until he did it again. And again. Until Seb was giggling wildly and Aaron was smiling down at their boy.

Robert was about to make his presence known when Seb patted Aaron’s face and cooed up at him. When Aaron spoke Robert’s heart leapt into throat and his eyes started to sting. He had to walk away for a minute to compose himself before joining his two favourite men like he’d just walked in the door.

That night Seb was snug in his crib as his soft breaths came over the monitor on Robert’s bedside table. Aaron was curled up on Robert’s chest, fast asleep after his day of work and looking after Seb alone. Robert just softly ran his hand through Aaron's hair and repeated Aaron’s words over and over again in his head, a contented smile on his face.

“I know Buddy, Daddy Aaron loves you too.”


	2. My Son And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for a story like the previous only with Robert

**Cain**

Cain was a right bastard and he knew that. But being a father, well it changed a part of you didn’t it? Who he was with his children wasn’t who he was to the world. Even still he never did think anything could changed Robert Sugden. Sure Cain loved his nephew and them together was a nice thing, well at least when Robert was treating Aaron right of course.

Still Cain didn’t think he’d ever see the smart mouthed git like he saw him now. Cup of coffee in hand he walked by the park on his way to the garage. He hated having to come in on a Sunday. The sound of laughter caught his ear as he looked over to see Sugden standing in front of the infant swing softly pushing Sebastian back and forth.

Rob was wearing what looked like sweatpants, trainers and a hoodie. Cain wasn’t sure he’d ever seen the man in anything so relaxed and comfortable. Sebastian had a big smile on his face as his Dad pushed him, talking to his son like they were having a serious conversation.

Cain walked over, Seb was his great nephew or something wasn’t he? Be rude to walk on by.

“Morning Cain.”

“Rob. What’s got you up and about so early this morning?”

“This one woke up with the sun so I thought we’d enjoy the morning air and let Liv and Aaron have a bit of a lie in. But we’re going to wake them up with some breakfast aren’t we Sebby?”

Cain just smiled at Robert who was making a funny face to Seb who seemed completely enraptured by his father. Clearly the feeling was mutual.

“Well you lot have a good one.”

“Thanks Cain, you too.”

Robert Sugden in sweatpants. Would wonders never cease?

**Charity**

She pounded down the stairs. She knew she’d slept in but she didn’t have Moses today and Noah could get his own way to school. He always did didn’t he? She thought for a second she was still dreaming when she heard the babble of a baby coming from the kitchen.

She walked in and there was Robert, sitting on the couch lifting Sebastian in the air. Raising him up and then lowering him down to press sloppy kisses all over those chubby cheeks. Seb was squirming in delight and gasping in excitement every time his dad raised him up again.

It was cute, even if Charity hated to admit it.

She headed for the kettle, she needed a brew if she was going to have to start her morning with Sugden in her orbit.

“Well there she is Sebby. Yes I know. Nana Chas is right angry with her. She’s supposed to be working out front so your Nana can spend the morning with her favourite grandson like she planned.”

Charity rolled her eyes.

“You know he’s her only grandson right? Not exactly stiff competition round here at the moment.”

Robert gave her a scowl but it was instantly replaced with a smile when Seb snuggled into Robert’s chest and let out a soft sigh. She watched Robert’s face go tender as he placed a kiss to his son’s forehead. 

“He is dead adorable though, I’ll give him that.”

Robert beamed at her then.

“Yeah he is.”

She almost wanted to say something nice to Robert then. How he was a good dad. A good husband. Well on most days. But then Chas was barging in, hand on her belly, scowl on her face.

“Get out there Charity. You’re cutting into my precious Seb and Nana time.”

She headed out front with a roll of her eyes. Thank God Chas walked in when she did. She’d almost got sentimental. Ick.

**Liv**

She wasn’t sure what woke her up but it was her need for a glass of water that pulled her out of bed. Her bedside clock said 2:37am and she groaned. She was a teenager, she shouldn’t have trouble sleeping. 

She slipped quietly out the door, she didn’t want the wrath of her brothers if she woke up Sebastian. But she stopped when she heard it, the soft singing voice of Robert as he crooned from the room across the hall.

“My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Oh she was going to give him such shit for that later, even if he voice wasn’t half bad. She looked through the crack and smiled as she watched Robert pace the room, Seb droopy eyed and pressed to his Dad’s bare chest.

“My Mom used to sing me that song Sebby. Did I ever tell you that? When I was scared or sad she’d whisper it to me. It made me feel strong because she was with me. She’s still with me. And with you. She loves you so much, I just know it. She makes me strong so I can make you strong. And happy. I’m going to do everything to make you happy Seb. You and Liv and Aaron, our whole family. I promise.”

Liv pushed away then, not wanting to intrude on the bonding time and let herself enjoy the warmth in the pit of her belly.

Maybe she wouldn’t tease Rob about his singing afterall.

**Paddy**

He was heading by the Mill to drop off Seb’s teddy for the second time this week. For a toy their kid couldn’t live without Aaron and Robert sure left it lying around in the pub a lot. But he knew how much work it was to juggle kids and work and life. Plus it was nice to enjoy the warm day with a quick stroll.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard the music coming from the apartment. No point in knocking, no one would hear. Maybe he should just leave the bear at the door. He didn’t want to walk in on anything intimate. Again.

“Come on Sebastian, dance with your old man.”

He heard Robert’s booming voice so he tried the door and opened it softly. He popped his head inside. There was Robert, holding Seb in his arms as he twirled them around slowly to the beat of some pop song Paddy didn’t recognize. Socked feet slid around the kitchen as Robert swayed a squealing Sebby, his arms waving to the music.

Paddy watched for another few moments as Robert lifted Seb up and blew kisses onto his clothed belly. Then Paddy backed up, closed the door and placed the teddy in his hands down by the entrance.

He whistled the unknown pop song and smiled to himself as he strolled back to the pub.

**Aaron**

He woke up slowly, the fog lifting as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Robert on his back beside him, Sebastian sitting up on his chest, his little hands clutched around Robert’s fingers to keep his balance.

“Shh. We got to be quiet. Let’s let Daddy Aaron sleep some more yeah. What do you want to do today? We could go to the park or have a picnic. Or maybe stop and see your Nana with lunch at the pub.”

Aaron watched Seb wiggle excitedly at that.

“Oh want to see your Nana do you? Something about those Dingles hey. I know the feeling.”

Aaron kept his eyes half closed, just drinking in the moment. Robert was all sleep mussed with a contented smile on his face, his hair adorably flat against his head. The way he looked at Sebastian never failed to make Aaron’s heart sigh.

“And guess what Sebby. In a few months we’ll be Dingles too. Imagine that hey. You’re just lucky you’re too young to drink out of a welly.”

Seb gurgled and wiggled some more at that. Then the boy looked Aaron’s way and cooed. He shut his eyes quickly then and pretended to still be down for the count.

“Should we wake him up Seb? Yeah I know. I miss him too when he’s sleeping.”

Aaron felt the bed shift a little and then a warm mouth started gumming at his cheek. He opened his eyes as Seb giggled, pressing his mouth to Aaron again. Robert just threw back his head and let out a throaty laugh.

Aaron quirked his eyebrow, not wanting to give away how waking up this way felt right. Real. Gorgeous.


	3. Just Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept thinking about Seb being older and calling Aaron and Rob both Dad. So then this came to mind.

Sebastian crumbled up his sandwich bag and threw it with an exaggerated arc towards the trash can in the corner. Of course be nailed it. Nothing but net.

“My Dad lost it on me last night.”

Seb looked over at his best mate and cousin Isaac who was sitting across from him in the caf. They both would have loved to be outside kicking the footie around but it was just too wet. Again. Fucking Britain for you.

“What’d you do this time?”

Isaac just scoffed around the crisps in his mouth, a few crumbs flying across the table. Seb rolled his eyes.

“I took the ATV to check the fence line like he asked.”

“Mate your Dad can be a bastard but not over nothing.”

“Well he caught me not wearing my helmet. Blew the roof off. Almost lost car privileges for a month.”

Seb tossed one of his mini carrots in Isaac’s direction. He caught it easily and shoved it in his mouth.

“Stupid move. Don’t want to die a virgin do you?”

“Do one.”

But there was no malice behind Isaac’s words. It’s how they were, who they were. Just then a tall lanky body slide onto the bench beside Isaac. Their pal Nigel must have taken a break from snogging Janice Feltham in the broom closet.

“What we talking about?”

“Just Isaac’s Dad giving him a hard time.”

Nigel just nodded his head in agreement.

“My Dad is right git lately. I can’t breathe without him telling me I’m doing it wrong.”

Seb just hummed in agreement.

Nigel eyed up Seb.

“What about you Seb? I mean you’ve got two Dads. I can barely stand just the one.”

Seb shrugged. His Dads were pretty alright. Isaac piped up.

“Nah man his Dad’s are cool. I mean to be fair though Mr Sebastian Sugden-Dingle doesn’t get up to much worth worrying about.”

“Yeah well some of us want to go to uni don’t we? It helps that I have the good sense to not get caught. Besides you know if I keep my nose clean this year they said they’d buy me a car when I pass my test next week. I’m not fucking that up.”

Isaac smiled at that. His best mate having a car basically meant he did too. Fucking freedom.

“Yeah we can cause all sort of trouble once we got wheels under us.”

“Don’t get too excited. My Dad was talking to me about getting a car to fix up. Something we could work on together. Would take a bit of time but it’d be custom. Fucking sweet.”

Nigel was oozing envy.

“Which Dad?”

“Dingle.”

Seb looked in surprise when Isaac and him spoke at the same time. As long as Seb could remember he’d referred to his Dads by their last name when he had to clarify who he was talking about. Calling them Aaron and Robert always felt weird. Really weird.

The buzzer rang and they collected their bags. Nigel nodded his head while Isaac and Seb walked to maths. Once seated Seb looked at Isaac who was chewing on his pen.

“How did you know which Dad I was talking about?”

“Well Uncle Aaron used to be a mechanic.”

“Oh right.”

“Plus it was the way you said Dad.”

“You what?”

“You said Dad the way you do when you mean Dingle.”

But then the teacher walked in and Sebastian concentrated on the revision for next week's exam.

After school they’d finished up their homework and we’re playing video games in the living room, shoving each other on the couch. Isaac was losing badly, naturally. They both laughed when Isaac’s character finally died with a kill shot from Seb’s rifle.

“Fuck this controller, mate. It’s broken.”

“Yeah right. You’ve been saying that for years.”

“Well it’s been bloody broken for years.”

Seb just smacked Isaac softly on the head and then heard his cell ping on the coffee table. He picked up and read the text.

**Dad - Sugden**

_Be home in 15. Please turn on oven to 375. Chicken for dinner. Isaac can stay if he wants. Love you._

His phone beeped again.

**Dad - Dingle**

_Love you more._

Seb smiled. It meant his Dads were sitting with each other somewhere. Always competing good naturally over who adored Seb the most. He liked to pretend he found it annoying and embarrassing but they all knew better.

He got up and pushed the necessary buttons on Sugden’s fancy ass oven that Dingle swore cost too much money.

“But it’s worth it to see your Dad smile Son, and he does all the cooking. Imagine if I did it?”

They’d all laughed at that.

“My Dad says you can stay for dinner if you want. We’re having chicken.”

“Nah mate but thanks. Mom’s been on my case about eating here so much. I’ll head out in a few.”

Seb sat forward on the couch, shoving Isaac’s feet off the coffee table.

“Don’t man. You know how my Dad is about that.”

Isaac just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah.”

Seb looked at Isaac for a second.

“Hey earlier today, when you said I used my “Dad” for when I mean Dingle. What did you mean by that?”

Isaac looked at him confused.

“Well you say Dad in a different way depending on who you’re talking about.”

“No I don’t. I just say Dad.”

“Really mate? You’ve never noticed?”

Well he hadn’t. I mean they’ve both been Dad for as long as he can remember. He just assumed it was weird parent magic that they always knew he was calling when he shouted from his room. The right one always came.

“No I never have.”

“Huh. Weird.”

“So how is it different?”

“When you mean Dingle you say it really quick, DAD. Almost don’t even pronounce the last D so it almost sounds like Da. When you mean Sugden you draw it out. DaaaD. Almost with a harsh D on the end.”

“Are you bloody serious?”

“I mean most people might not notice it but everyone in the family does. Or at least I assume they do. Your Dads totally know.”

“Huh.”

Later that night while they were sitting around the kitchen table and eating Dad’s awesome curry chicken he thought to test his theory.

He looked across at his Dad who was wiping at his stubble with a napkin.

“Hey Dad?”

Sure enough Dingle looked up and Sugden just kept cutting his chicken.

“Yeah Son?”

“I was thinking it’d be nice to go looking this weekend at cars. Maybe see if there is anything out there we want to tackle.”

His Dad smiled at him happily.

“So you want to fix one up with me?”

“Yeah it’d be cool. What do you think Dad?”

Yep. Sugden looked up and smiled.

“I think it’s a great idea but you have to promise to focus on your studies first alright?”

He just nodded. He was kind of bewildered about it all. Had he been doing this is his whole life and just never noticed it before?

He was quiet brought the rest of dinner and loaded up the dishwasher without being asked once. He then went and hid in his room for a while, texting with his friends and laughing at some weird memes Isaac had tagged him in. Finally he changed into the sweats he slept in and headed down to say goodnight to his Dads and get a glass of water.

Like most nights he found them on the couch. Sugden was sprawled out reading a book with his feet in Dingle’s lap. As always Dingle was just flipping through the channels.

“Night.”

“Seb wait.”

Sugden took off his reading glasses and swung his feet off Dingle’s llap.

“Sit down for a second.”

He shrugged and did as he was asked.

Dingle shut off the TV and scooted closer to Sugden. United front. Oh shit what he done now?

“Don’t worry you’re not in trouble. Your Dad and I just noticed you seemed off tonight. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah of course.”

Dingle put his hand on Sugden’s knee. Squeezed. Cleared his throat before speaking.

“Is it about the car? You know I won’t mind if we just buy you one ready to go. I just thought it’d be a laugh.”

Seb smiled.

“No Dad I want to. It’s not that. It’s just…”

He saw his Dads look at each other. Bracing for impact.

“Isaac pointed out to me today how I say Dad differently depending on who I’m talking about. It just weirded me out. I’ve never noticed it before.”

Sugden looked surprised but Dingle just smiled at him.

“Why would you notice? It’s your normal.”

“Yeah I guess.”

“Rob remember when he first started talking?”

Sugden smiled at his husband.

“Oh yeah. Your Aunt Vic pointed it out to us actually. You would just shout “Da! Da!” When you wanted Aaron and you’d babble “Dadadada” when you wanted me.”

“I did?”

“You did. And then when you got a bit older you’d call Robert Daddy and I was Dad. Then it morphed to how you do it now. Didn’t you ever wonder how we knew who you were talking to?”

Seb couldn’t help but be embarrassed.

“I just assumed it was like, parent magic or something.”

He looked up to see his Dads beaming at him.

“Yeah yeah I know. Can I go to bed now?”

“Aaron he’s asking to go to sleep.”

“I know Rob. Must be our parent magic.”

“Ha ha Dads. Hilarious.”

Seb made for the stairs.

“Night Son. We love you.”

“We really do.”

“Yeah yeah, love you too.”

Then Seb crawled into bed and never gave it another thought after that day. It just was his normal. No big deal.

***********

Downstairs Aaron slipped his hand into Rob’s as he nestled his head onto the blonde’s shoulder.

“Aaron he thought we had parent magic.”

“Yeah.”

“I am going to miss him so much when he’s gone to uni. I mean next week he’ll have his license and then we’ll never see him.”

“Why do you think I wanted us to rebuild the car together? Give us a few more months of his mug around the place.”

Aaron felt Rob kiss the top of his head and heard his husband’s sigh.

“He’s going to be okay right? I mean, he’s not always been easy but….”

“Rob he’s a good kid. Smart. Respectful. He’s amazing. He’s perfect. We have parent magic after all.”

Rob squeezed Aaron’s hand.

“Yeah we do.”


	4. The Things We Take For Granted

Robert knew how much he loved Aaron before they separated. He’d had years to figure that piece out. But the man he loves is bits and pieces that make a whole that is bound together in beauty. It’s the bits and pieces he realized he had missed so very much. The bits and pieces he can’t believe he has back.

Like the way Aaron slurps his cereal that drives Robert absolutely crazy. But the smile Aaron gives him while he licks the milk from his lips makes Robert’s knees weak. Like the way Aaron hogs the remote is beyond frustrating but he always picks what Robert wants to watch in the end. Every time.

Like the way Aaron sometimes steals all the covers and wraps himself in a cocoon so Robert wakes up shivering and bloody cold. He’ll grunt and groan until he can wiggle some free from Aaron’s iron grasp. But Robert always wakes up with the warmth of Aaron’s limbs tangled with his own in the morning light. 

It’s the perfect brew placed at his elbow when he’s up to his neck in balance sheets and invoices. Then fingers running through his hair and a soft scratch to the back of his neck before Aaron leaves him to it.

It’s his dry cleaning hung up in the closet when Robert forgot to pick it up, again. It’s coasters on the coffee table that Aaron doesn’t see the point of but always uses with minimal grumbling. It’s a bone crushing hug when Aaron returns from a run, all stinky and sweaty, which Robert pretends to hate but not so secretly loves.

It’s showing up at the pub and his dinner waiting for him because Aaron knows without asking exactly what Robert was in the mood for that night. It’s winning a dart game when he’s had a bad day and he knows Aaron threw it for him, no matter how much he’ll try to deny it

It’s laundry in the hamper. It’s squeezing the toothpaste from the bottom. It’s Mr Dingle and a comforting hand on his knee. It’s teasing kisses where he can taste Aaron’s smile. It’s Aaron adjusting his tie before Robert heads to a meeting. It’s Aaron undoing his tie and sliding it off when Robert closes their bedroom door.

It’s so many things he never thought he’d have again. But never in his wildest expectations did he think it could ever be more. That they could actually be even better still.

Now it’s a kiss to Robert’s shoulder whenever Aaron walks by, regardless if Liv can see it or not. It’s waking up after 8 full hours because Aaron took the Seb night shift when it was Robert’s turn. It’s a teasing reminder to “Get petrol on your way home.” It’s his phone fully charged when he knows he didn’t plug it in.

It’s an actual conversation when Robert asks Aaron if there is something on his mind. It’s holding Aaron’s hand over the stick shift on even the quickest of car rides. It’s longing looks when one leaves the room because even still you’ll miss each other.

It’s four wedding magazines on Aaron’s bedside table that Robert didn’t buy. It’s falling asleep holding Aaron’s hand. It’s a playful smack to the back of Robert’s head when he’s being a sarcastic git. It’s Sebastian scrubbed clean in his pjs and perched on Aaron’s hip when Rob comes home from a late meeting.

It’s a hand grabbing a quick squeeze on Robert’s ass while he folds laundry. It’s Aaron's booming laugh and Seb’s delighted giggles and Liv joining right along. It’s lazy strokes down Robert’s spine as they cuddle on the couch. It’s the words “I can’t wait to get you alone,” whispered in his ear at yet another Dingle gathering.

It’s forgiveness and acceptance. It’s adoration and humbleness. It’s giving and giving and taking. It’s promises made but never broken, no matter how small. It’s understanding when you disagree and an explanation when you don’t understand. It’s talking it out and never going to bed angry. It’s trying your hardest, for him, for you, for your family.

It’s a million little pieces that continue to pile up in the spaces of Robert’s heart. It’s realizing you got back all that you lost and somehow life seemed willing to give you even more. Because life knows you’ll never take it for granted again.


	5. I'm Too Sober For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Tumblr Prompt "I'm Too Sober For This"

Okay so Aaron likes cake. Everyone likes cake. I mean fundamentally there has to be something wrong with you if you don’t enjoy cake. But no one should care about cake this much. No one but the man Aaron Dingle was going to marry. 

Vic had insisted she make their wedding cake again time and had set up a tasting for them. She insisted since she had time to plan she wanted it to be the most epic cake of all time. They’d come home to 50 various samples on their kitchen table. It had been fun at first, feeding each other and Robert constantly kissing the icing from Aaron's lips.

But now he was done. To be honest Aaron was done after 20 bites, which was 10 flavours ago.

“Now try the elderflower.”

“Robert our cake is not going to taste like a bloody garden.”

Robert just rolled his eyes at him.

“Honestly I like the chocolate fudge.”

“Our wedding cake can’t be chocolate Aaron!”

Oh this argument again.

“Why not? Everyone likes chocolate. Add fudge and it’s a good time.”

“No no, you might as well order a sheet cake from Tesco and be done with it.”

“Well then…”

But Robert shot him a deadly glare and Aaron bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“I just want it to be perfect.”

“It will be Rob. I promise. Look we decided on three layers. Why don’t we make one my choice and you can do whatever you want for the other two?”

Robert gave him that soft puppy dog look that Aaron wanted to hate but honestly made him melt every time.

“Yeah?”

“I won’t even say anything if you pick rosewater.”

“Elderflower.”

“Whatever.”

Robert reached over to squeeze his hand before flipping through the brown leather wedding organizer he’d purchased about 30 seconds after their engagement.

“So how about the Apple Whisky and the Lemon, nice and light.”

“Perfect.”

Aaron sighed, done and dusted.

“Okay so now we need to pick the decorations for the cake. I have a few ideas...where are you going?”

Aaron went to the fridge and grabbed two beers, opening one as he sat back down. He smacked Robert’s hand when he made to reach for a can.

“Nope. I’m too sober for this.”

He downed his beer in record time, popped open the second one and leaned back in his chair. He raised his eyebrows at Rob to continue. His fiancée gave a soft huff but carried on.

“Right so I was thinking flowers might be too much but then I saw this picture in a magazine….”

Aaron took another long pull of his beer and nodded his head. Honestly whatever made Robert happy would be his choice in the end. Always was.


	6. Show Me What's Behind Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Tumblr Prompt "Show Me What's Behind Your Back"

Robert hadn’t been thinking clearly. I mean Seb was probably going to go into full meltdown mode when he realized his soft plushy giraffe was missing again. Thankfully Rob had got him down for his nap without incident and then started ripping the house apart looking for it.

He didn’t know why he looked in Aaron's bedside drawer. Logically it wouldn’t be in there but Robert was desperate and running on 4 hours of restless sleep. Teething was a bitch.

But he stopped and sucked in a breath when he saw his watch nestled in beside a car magazine, a wayward sock and a string of condoms. The watch he hadn’t seen since he’d lost it. The watch he had been assured Aaron had never seen.

He picked it up to confirm it and yes indeed there it was. He didn’t know what to make of that as he ran his fingers over the face of it. It looked a little worse for wear honestly, the face all smudged and the band had some nicks in the leather.

Trying to work it out in his tired brain why It would be there he didn’t know Aaron had come in until he heard the soft voice.

“Watcha doing?”

Robert instinctively put the watch behind his back and stared at Aaron is bewilderment.

“I wasn’t snooping. Honest. I was looking for Seb’s giraffe.”

“Makes sense he’d end up with our contraceptives.”

Robert smiled meekly and fingered the watch, still clasped in his hand and out of Aaron’s gaze.

“So are you going to show me?”

“Show you what?”

“Come on Rob, show me what’s behind your back.”

Robert sighed and finally brought his arm around, palm up, the watch feeling suddenly heavy in his hand.

Aaron just smiled softly at him.

“I forgot that was in there.”

Aaron plucked the watch from Robert’s hand, running his thumb over the face like he’d done it a thousand times before.

“Why Aaron?”

“I found it right away funnily enough. Was going to give it back to you but I liked having it in my pocket. Used to calm me when it got to be too much you know, missing you.”

Robert didn’t know whether to laugh or cry if he was honest. He just watched the faraway look in Aaron's eyes.”

“When we got back together I was going to tell you about it but after all those months it got pretty banged up. You know I’m not delicate with things. Was going to buy you another one but then life’s been so busy, I just plain forgot.”

Aaron locked eyes with him then, an apologetic turn to his lips.

“You’re not mad are you?”

Robert just shook his head and stepped forward, palming Aaron’s face in his hands. Rubbed his nose along Aaron’s before claiming his lips in a soft kiss. Nothing more to say. Robert understood all too well. One day he’d tell Aaron how his lost purple hoodie had kept Robert warm on many a cold lonely night.


	7. I Had A Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Tumblr Prompt "I Had A Bad Dream"

One of the gifts of fatherhood is the ability to be sound asleep one second and instantly awake to the smallest noise the next. It was just the click of their bedroom door opening that woke him but it was the soft sniffles that has him on alert. He was laying facing the door, Robert spooned up behind him snoring quietly in Aaron's ear. The hall night light illuminated their four year old in his flannel pj’s, sleep messed hair and a sheen of tears in his eyes.

“Daddy?”

Such a soft whisper from such a tiny little man. 

Aaron just lifted up the covers and Seb rushed in, curling his little body into Aaron's chest. He tucked the covers around them both, let his hand run through Sebastian's hair.

“I had a bad dream again.”

Aaron rubbed his back softly.

“I’m sorry buddy. You know it’s just your amazing imagination making weird cartoons while you sleep right?”

“Right.”

“And you know your Dads are always here to keep you safe right?”

“Right.”

Seb’s little hand snuck into Aaron’s, wrapping around a few of his fingers and holding tight.

“Daddy will you stay awake and make sure they don’t come back?”

“You know I will Seb. Go to sleep. I’m here.”

It was quiet for a few minutes, Aaron feeling Seb’s hand go slack and the tension ease out of his little frame. He kept stroking his back, making sure his son knew he was right there standing guard.

“Love you Daddy.”

It was mumbled and groggy but it still lit up Aaron’s whole world, just like it did every time. And even though Seb was already dead weight and fast asleep Aaron responded anyway.

“Love you more.”

Just then Robert tightened his hold on Aaron's waist. Even in slumber his husband always knows what he needs. It stopped surprising Aaron years ago.

So with both of the Sugden men softly snoring with their arms around him he finally succumbed to sleep himself. But always ready should the monsters come calling for their son again.


	8. Robert's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request to have Robert or Aaron giving advice to Pete or Rhona. This is what I came up with.

Robert felt the soft slosh of beer on his arm before he felt the body shove into his stool, almost knocking him off it.

“Geez. Mate, sorry.”

Rob came in an hour ago for a pint and some dinner, not wanting to waste time cooking for himself. Wasn’t as much fun with Aaron and Liv gone, who would clean up his mess? So he’d order the chicken, chatted with Chas on and off and traded thinly veiled insults with Charity. But most of the time he watched Pete out the side of his gaze.

Pete, the friendly giant, the only Barton brother who hadn’t brought forth Robert’s wrath. He was probably one of the nicest people you could find in Emmerdale. Pete, the guy who everyone liked. Pete who’d been sitting alone, slumped over the bar, drinking beer and whisky like it was the only thing he had worth doing in this life. Or so it looked since Robert walked in.

So Rob wasn’t completely surprised that Pete was close to falling down drunk. He was, however, surprised that Pete had made his way over to Robert, on purpose. Or so it seemed.

Anyone else he would have thrown a sarcastic insult as punishment for the dry cleaning he now needed for his blazer. Instead he helped steady Pete as he folded his large frame onto the empty stool beside Robert.

“You okay Pete?”

Pete squinted at Robert, like he was seeing him for the first time.

“How did you do it Robert?”

“How did I do what?”

“How did you get Aaron to trust you?”

Robert was stunned, what the…

“Rhona ended it. Or she’s going to end it. I don’t know. She says she can’t trust people, says they keep hurting her. I never hurt her did I? No. I mean yeah I made mistakes before but I would never hurt Rhona. Never.”

Robert just nodded his head. Advice wasn’t exactly his thing and he wasn’t sure he was supposed to say anything anyway. Should he pat Pete on the back? Mates did that right?

“But you! You hurt Aaron over and over again and he still loves you. He’s still there. How did you do it?”

“Pete….”

“No I mean it, because I love her Rob. I love her so much and I can’t do anything to make her see that.”

Robert weighed his options. He could get up and leave, honestly Pete would probably forget this moment ever happened. Instead he waved to Chas and mouthed “Ross”. She clearly got the hint, pulling out her phone and nodding in his direction. Rob turned back to Pete, he didn’t know if it would help but it couldn’t hurt.

“You know Pete, I did the only thing I could do. I waited.”

“You what?”

“I waited Pete. I worked on getting my shit together, though to be fair I wasn’t entirely good at that. Technically it’s all a lot more complicated but in the end? Well in the end I mostly just waited. I waited for Aaron to work on himself, figure out what he wanted. Prayed that what he wanted was us, what we have. Waited and wished for him to come back to me. I honestly didn’t think he would. I hoped but…”

“So like, I should just wait for Rhona?”

“If she’s worth it to you. I mean, there’s no guarantee that she will come back or be ready. Ever. But you either wait and hope or you move on.”

“Moving on isn’t an option for me.”

“Yeah it wasn’t for me either.”

Pete gave him a smile then and Robert couldn’t help but give a genuine one back. 

“You’re a good mate Robby, we should do this more.”

“If by this you mean you getting sloppy drunk and making me talk about feelings I’ll give that a hard pass.”

Pete laughed at that and Robert had to admit he felt a little proud he’d been able to lighten the man’s spirits. 

“No, we could play darts. Drink some beers. Do some waiting.”

It was Robert’s turn to laugh, which was short lived when Ross turned up and gave both men the evil eye.

“Come on brother, I’m taking you home.”

“Ross! Robert and I are friends now. We’re gonna play darts. Rob, I’m calling you. It’s gonna be epic waiting!”

“Sure Pete. Give me a call.”

“Did you hear that Ross?”

“Pete shut the…” 

The brother’s muffled shouts faded as the door swung shut behind them. Chas patted Robert’s hand in thanks.

“Another pint love?”

“No thanks Chas. I’m going to pick up Seb from Diane and head home. You still okay to have him tomorrow afternoon?”

“Try and keep Nana away.”

He smiled at her and headed for the door, pulling out his phone as he went. He typed out a quick text to his husband and then headed to get their son.

_Miss you. Come home soon. I’ll be waiting._


	9. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request for Aaron being worried about Robert and being intimate post seizure.

Aaron wished they’d kept Robert for more than one night. How does someone have a seizure, a complete loss of bodily control and in 24 hours be well enough to come home? Robert mostly slept the first few days, the haze clearing and he basked in the constant Seb or Aaron snuggles he was offered. But even five days later Aaron couldn’t stop the visual check he’d run through every time his eyes wandered over his husband. The cut on his forehead almost completely gone, his eyes clear and bright, his hands steady as he lifted Seb off the floor. Aaron however still felt the brick in his stomach, the prickle of fear that wouldn’t leave him.

So he let Robert get carried away planning the wedding, even if the timing seemed off. He let Robert make tea and fold laundry, getting his hand slapped when he tried to help. Or as Robert called it “interfering”.

Still he waited every night for a while before joining Robert in bed. The want was there, always simmering in the undercurrent of everything they did. Robert had never been the breakable one, that had been Aaron’s role up until now. So he’d kiss Robert soft in the morning, use his hands and mouth to give him what he wanted. Always holding a piece of them back, scared to break the dam that could hurt Robert in any way.

And in the mornings Robert was too sleepy and contented to do anything other than pout when Aaron wouldn’t let him return the favour.

That night there was steel in Robert’s eyes. When Aaron suggested Robert head up to bed he just folded his arms and sat stoic on the couch. Aaron kept busy, emptied the dishwasher, running a cloth over the already clean counters. Tried to wait Robert out. When had he ever succeeded in that?

Giving up he shut off the lights, offered Robert his hand as he led them up the stairs. They brushed their teeth side by side, Robert’s fingers roaming ever so slightly over Aaron’s back. The opening act was beginning but for once Aaron didn’t know his role.

Robert crawled into bed naked, scowl in place as he watched Aaron slide into fresh boxer briefs.

“You know I’m just going to take those off you right?”

That smirk made Aaron’s blood run hot. His confidant man, still there after all this time. He slid in beside Robert, let his lips be claimed in a heated kiss. He slowed it down, feathered his touch against Robert’s skin, could feel the agitation in the way Robert’s hands pulled at his flesh. Robert tried to take control, turn the dial up. 

He finally let Aaron push him on his back, his breath huffing as Aaron kissed across his neck.

“Aaron, I’m not going to break.”

“Just a few more days.”

“Aaron…”

“Please.”

Aaron felt Robert relax then, no longer fighting the slow tide Aaron was building. He smiled into Robert’s skin, he’d make it good for him. He’d repay Robert for the gift of waiting just a little longer.

Later Robert dug his fingers into Aaron’s thighs as he tried to thrust upwards into the waiting heat he craved. Aaron trapped him, leaning back, arms braced on Robert’s legs, back arched. It was building and Robert was losing the battle he loved to win, wanting to control their dive over the edge.

Aaron watched Robert fall, his forehead scrunched in frustration even as his lips parted in wonder. The man he loved, always a contradiction of want and need, blurring the line where they met. Aaron followed him over, careful to not weigh too heavily on the man beneath him.

He cleaned them up, allowed Robert to curl his body into Aaron’s. Aaron was slipping into sleep when Robert spoke.

“Two more days and not a second longer.”

Sure enough two days later Robert stormed into the portacabin before noon, pulled Aaron from his chair and braced him over the desk. His words guttural before their lips crashed together.

“Fuck me already.”

So Aaron did. Because who was he kidding, Robert had always been the patient one anyway.


	10. The Things We Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Aaron to go temporarily deaf and how the couple handles it.

**Perforated ear drums. Deaf for 3 weeks or less-ish.**

Aaron squinted at the white board with Robert’s block writing and nodded his head. He smiled up at the doctor, a nice middle aged looking man. It was weird to talk but not be able hear your own voice.

“So that’s it?”

The doctor nodded his head but Robert started talking, waving his hands in his dramatic way and Aaron couldn’t follow the conversation. Well of course he couldn’t follow the conversation. He was deaf, for the time being at least.

It wasn’t anyone’s fault, no one expected the gas leak at the building where Aaron had been picking up a load of scrap. The boom had been immense, followed by loud ringing and then, well nothing. Thankfully no one had been hurt, a few scrapes and bruises. Aaron was pretty sure he wasn’t the only one whose ears had been effected.

Probably wasn’t the best move to text Robert like he had.

_On the way to Hotten General. Explosion. I’m fine. Don’t call though. Can’t hear._

He’s been laying in peace in the hospital bed when Rob came storming in, a frantic nurse behind him. Aaron knew his husband had been causing a big fuss, it’s what he did. But he watched the fierce look on Robert’s face go soft as he reached for Aaron and enveloped him in a hug. Aaron gave an apologetic smile to the nurse over Rob’s shoulder.  
He told Robert what had happened, or tried to. He had a splitting headache and he wasn’t sure if he was talking too loud of not. He could feel the vibration in his throat, used that as a gauge.

All in all he would be fine. The doctor told him a specialist would be in touch, just in case but his hearing should slowly start coming back in over a weeks time. He took Robert’s hand and gave him a smile. A few weeks off work, no strenuous activity and to be in touch if he felt any pain.

Honestly a couple days of peace and quiet sounded like heaven

********

Aaron was in hell. Literal hell on earth. And if he didn’t love Robert as much as he did he would throttle him. Or murder him. Or worse.

The first night he’d been all soft kisses and let me fluff your pillow. Writing I love you on the whiteboard Aaron kept close in case he needed to communicate with someone else.  
But Robert refused to leave him alone. He cancelled his meetings, worked from home.

**Fire? Emergency? How would you know?**

Aaron just shrugged and accepted Robert was being overprotective. He let it slide. But then he started telling Aaron everything he was doing.

**Making tea.**

**Making a phone call.**

**Going to the bathroom.**

These were all things that Aaron didn’t need to know, especially the last one. His eyes still worked for Christ sake. It was like the moment Robert was not Aaron’s line of vision he was worried his husband would panic. Really all Aaron wanted to do was watch Netflix with the captions on.

Day 2 at home wasn’t any better. A package arrived, rush delivery. Inside was a pair of large noise canceling headphones.

**To protect you while you heal.**

Different coloured markers for the whiteboard.

 **Black is boring Aaron.**  
(An obvious dig at Aaron’s attire he chose to ignore)

And a new alarm clock that would wake Aaron up with light like the rising sun. It also flashed blinding red in case of emergencies as it connected to their smoke and carbon monoxide detectors.

Aaron could tell by the timber in his throat he was not quiet when he asked how much that had cost them.

**You never know.**

“Robert it’s only a few weeks.”

**You never know!**

Then Robert got up, put the headphones on Aaron’s head, adjusting them until he felt they were perfect. Aaron rolled his eyes but gave Robert a small kiss in hopes to calm his husband down. 

It didn’t work.

The next two days weren’t any better and Aaron’s patience was wearing thin. Robert wouldn’t let him take the headphones off. They actually argued, Robert writing furiously in bright pink across the board.

**PROTECT YOUR EARS!!!!**

“I can’t sleep with them on Robert!”

Robert finally relented when he found a pair of soft earplugs that Aaron begrudgingly put in so he could get some damn sleep.

The worst was how Robert kept Seb away, worried the little boy would scream or yell too close to his stepdad. Or even, heaven forbid, knock the headphones off. Aaron put his foot down on that one, picking Seb out of his highchair before Robert could clean him up after lunch. He just glared at Robert who finally put his hands up in surrender. He got his Seb snuggles and the boy happily slapped at the headphones while Robert hovered with a pained expression on his face.

By day 7 Aaron had enough and was able to convince Robert to leave him with Liv and Seb and to get the much needed groceries they’d run out of. He could tell Robert was anxious but he also realized someone had to do it. And he wouldn’t risk taking Aaron with him.

Aaron was grateful when he was left alone with the kids as Robert finally went into town for a few hours. He loved Robert, he really did, but this was beyond ridiculous.  
He was laying on the floor, tickling Seb and watching his elated face. He missed those giggles and he couldn’t wait to hear them again. He’d taken his headphones off, Robert would never know and his ears needed to breath.

Except he got a slightly sharp kick to the side and looked up to see Robert standing there, red in the face and pointing to his phone.

“Rob I don’t know what you’re saying.”

Rob pointed to his cell again and then back to Aaron. Aaron sat up and looked at his cell on the coffee table. He picked it up to see Robert had texted over 20 times. Each one more frantic then the next.

“Rob it’s fine. I was with Liv. You’re being ridiculous.”

Robert huffed at that, grabbed the white board and wrote furiously. He then chucked it at Aaron before storming up the stairs.

**I LOVE YOU! IDIOT!!!**

Aaron’s heart sank. He looked at Liv who just nodded and grabbed Seb, putting on his little shoes and jacket. 

“Give us an hour Liv.”

She nodded and waved Seb’s little hand at him before heading out the front door.

Aaron wiped down the board. Using the different coloured markers to make his message clear. Then he climbed the stairs to make amends.

He found Robert sitting on the side of their bed, chin in his hand and steel in his eyes. Aaron sat beside him, let his hand slide on to Robert’s knee as he handed him the whiteboard.

Written in purple, blue, orange and green were the words Robert needed to know

**I am an idiot but I love you more. I’m going to be okay. PS I miss your voice. So much.**

Robert looked at him, anger gone but still sadness laced his gaze.

“Robert I’m sorry.”

He wrapped his arm around those wide shoulders and sighed when Robert pressed his face into Aaron’s neck. He pretended he didn’t feel the hint of Robert’s tears and just held the man he loved.

They stayed like that a while until Robert started tracing swirls along Aaron’s thigh with his finger. They would be okay.

A few days later Aaron’s hearing started to return. He heard Liv’s laugh. He heard Seb’s cries. He relished in Robert’s moans and the sound of his own. Life returned to its chaotic normal.

The whiteboard somehow stayed in their bedroom after that. Sometimes covered in random phone numbers, important dates coming up or a simple reminder to pick up diapers at the store. Sometimes it was just four simple words.

**I love you, Idiot.**


	11. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short fic based on some awesome art by illgetmyrope.
> 
> You can see it here: http://illgetmerope.tumblr.com/post/178063006011/for-rustandruin-because-rust-is-the-best-human
> 
> Check out her stuff. It's amazing. All of it.

Robert didn’t deserve this, any of it. He had no illusions. After Aaron had poured his heart out, striped it bare for Robert, well he knew he was lost. He only wanted Aaron. He would only ever want Aaron. To have him back, to have them back, it was worth any eventual pain life might bring his way.

He’d spent sleepless night imagining the rest of his life with empty, cold and lacklustre sexual encounters. A man who now only sipped at the spring instead of diving into the depths of the ocean. Because with Aaron, what they made together, it could never be equalized. He’d know that from the first desperate press of lips on the side of the road. From the first time his fingers cupped Aaron’s face, coarse hair against his palms sending shockwaves through Robert’s body.

That’s why he’d run then. He’d never known it could feel like that. It was terrifying, even as every part of him screamed at him to go back, to give in. He’d fallen into Chrissie’s arms. And it had been wrong. It had shown him that yes it could be good, but with Aaron it could be everything.

So he’d gone back to him then, just like he was back here now. Robert’s life was a complete circle, all roads leading to strong arms and soft lips. Sarcastic words and loving caresses. Need mixed with love and a desire to give just as much as you took. Passion that ignited and burned you to ash.

They were still new, only a few nights back in each other’s arms. It was like no time had passed. They were different now individually. Yet together, here in their room, they were the same. And still they were more. It didn’t make sense to Robert, but he’d given up trying to explain to himself how they could be all that they were.

They’d been gentle with each other, whispered words and healing touches. Hands desperate to confirm that all the pieces were still there. It was tentative in a way, unlike anything before but beautiful in its own right.

Robert knew tonight would be different. All day he’d felt Aaron’s heated gaze on him. Knew that soft and warm wasn’t what the dark would bring. Knew the embers could only simmer for so long before they finally caught them both both aflame.

So Robert laid on the bed, watched Aaron undress like it was any other night. The shadows cast by the single lamp light showing off the dips and definition of Aaron’s muscle. Shining the silver of his scars. To Robert they were nothing more than a reminder of how strong his man was. The fighter that waged and won, no matter how devastating the battle. He felt the guilt of the fresher ones, knew he always would. Knew he would give everything until his last day to try and atone for it.

Aaron turned to him then, his eyes and the tension in his body telling Robert everything he needed to know. Aaron leaned over the bed and crawled towards him. Like Robert was his prey. Like Aaron was coming to devour him, to take what he need to sustain himself. To feed them both.

Aaron hung above him, arms bracing, trapping Robert in a cage of heat and desire. It pulsed at Robert in waves. Aaron’s want. Aaron’s need. Aaron’s love. The same as before and yet more than ever. It shook Robert, made something twist free inside and he had to close his eyes against the rush. His breath hitched as his body instinctively pressed up, hand grasping Aaron’s arm. His body was already singing, eager for the race they were about to run.

Aaron rubbed his nose along Robert’s, knowing that in this moment Robert needed tenderness. But Robert could feel him holding back, poised for the pounce. Robert opened his eyes then, needing the blue depths to steady him. Remind him this was real.

“How?”

It was a whisper, like his question was a secret. Like if the world knew they were here, back in each other’s arms, they would be torn apart again. Aaron feathered a kiss against his lips, just a sweep of warmth.

“Because it’s the way it’s supposed to be.”

Robert couldn’t help but smile, release the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Of course Aaron understood, he was the only one who ever had. Robert looked at him then, really looked. Aaron. Everything.

Aaron searched his face, checking for any trepidation. Robert lifted his eyebrow and Aaron growled before he surged forward. Permission granted.


	12. He Sees Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet for Robron Fandom Appreciation Week.
> 
> Aaron buys Robert the perfect shirt.

Robert stared at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He was running through lists in his head. What should Seb wear for the wedding? What kind of cake should Victoria make? He could give her free reign, but was that wise? What colour suits should they get? Did they want to match or just accent each other?

He could hear Aaron moving around in their bedroom, he must have gotten Seb down rather quickly tonight. He’s such a good Dad, better than the ones either of them grew up with. One of the many reasons Robert wanted to put a ring on Aaron’s finger. Again. Why he wanted them to be legal bound, solidly together. 

Aaron was just the best person Robert had ever met. He saw Robert, loved him in spite of so much and was by his side through everything. It didn’t take being on the wrong end of a rifle to make Robert realize what was important, but it had increased his urgency. You didn’t know life was going to send your way. You didn’t know what tomorrow would bring. But Robert needed to show Aaron what he meant, what he means, before anything else.

Plus his husband was fit as fuck, evident as Robert walked back into their bedroom and saw Aaron moving across the room in nothing but his sleep sweats.

“Seb is out like a light. Hopefully we’ll get a full eight hours out of him tonight.”

Robert just drank in Aaron’s back and shoulders as he grabbed a black tee from their dresser. Robert couldn’t believe it still. He gets to marry this man.

“I can take tonight Aaron.”

Aaron turned with the shirt in his hand, gave Robert his fierce look.

“You need your rest. I can handle night duty for a few days.”

Robert was going to protest until Aaron pulled the shirt over his head and, what the fuck? 

“Aaron…where did you get that?”

Aaron looked down at his black tee and smiled. It had a prominent rainbow flag on the front with “Gay Gent” written in bold white lettering.

“Ireland. Liv saw it in a shop window and it made her laugh. I couldn’t resist. Actually I got you one too.”

Aaron went back to the dresser, pulling out a white shirt. Robert was about to protest. He wasn’t gay was he? I mean it was just a funny shirt, it’d be silly to make a deal out of it. Right?

But Aaron turned to him, white shirt in hand and unfurled it. And of course, Aaron, who understood him. Who saw him. Who loved him. Of course.

Instead of a rainbow pride flag it was a bisexual flag, “Bisexual Bloke” written in black swirly font. Aaron’s eyes were dancing and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Whatcha think?”

Robert didn’t say anything. Just stormed forward, hands to Aaron’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Just a press of lips, hard and full of everything Robert felt. He pulled back and enjoyed the haze in Aaron’s eyes.

“I love you.”

Aaron’s eyes got soft.

“I love you too. Now bed. You need your sleep.”

Robert took the shirt in hand and pulled it on with his flannel bottoms. When had they become this couple? A home, a family, cute shirts they’d wear to bed together. He never thought he’d have this. He never thought he’d want it this much, but here they were.

He crawled into bed beside Aaron, who turned off the bedside lamp and wrapped his front to Robert’s back. Robert linked their hands against his chest, enjoyed the soft press of Aaron’s lips to the back of his neck. But still…

“Aaron?”

“Hmmm?”

“We’re never wearing these shirts outside of the house right?”

“God no.”

Robert smiled, squeezed Aaron’s fingers and let sleep take him under.


	13. PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the prompt - “Aaron love, stop groping your husband, you’re disturbing the customers.”

So maybe Aaron had one too many pints than was necessary that evening. It was the only explanation as to why he was hanging off Robert’s shoulder and nuzzling his nose into that soft spot under Robert’s ear. It got him a soft sigh, barely audible except for the fact that Aaron was so close. He loved when Robert made that sound.

It’d been a rough couple of days since the engagement and they were trying to hold onto the glow. Liv, thankfully, was having some sort of strategy meeting with Doug about her options. Then was spending the night at Gabby’s and borrowing all her friend’s study notes for the last year. Aaron was proud of her, making plans to overcome what Aaron never could.

Vic had insisted on taking Seb for the night. With Rebecca gone she missed having him around and Robert finally relented. He felt guilty if Seb spent any evenings without his parents now that his Mom just up and disappeared. Robert hating that Rob and Aaron were all he had left.

But they’d come for a late dinner and some drinks and the subject of the wedding came up. Aaron indulged his husband/fiancée with discussions of guest lists and invite fonts and possible cake flavours. Aaron loved how excited Robert was because he was too, he wouldn’t pretend otherwise. The logistics didn’t matter to him, he just wanted to be legally bound to the tall glass of sex and confidence that was currently running his fingers up Aaron’s thigh.

“What do you think of Navy Blue as our colour?”

Aaron hummed his agreement and then had a flash of memory so vivid it almost knocked him over. He let his lips feather against Robert’s ear as he whispered his suggestion.

“And Maroon.”

That got him a breathy laugh, knowing the same memory took hold. Both their suit jackets thrown together on Aaron’s bedroom floor as they tried to keep their moans quiet from the party happening below them. How far they had come never ceased to amaze them both. No longer the sordid past, just another chapter in the story of them. Aaron and Robert.

“Navy Blue and Maroon. Perfect.”

Robert squeezed his thigh then and turned his head to slide his lips softly against Aarons. He meant it to be quick but Aaron couldn’t help but chase those lips as he pulled away. They just nuzzled their noses, content in their own little world in the corner of the Woolpack.

“You want another?”

“Sure, I’ll get it though. Need the loo.”

Aaron let his hand slide down Robert’s side as he rose, his hand roaming obviously across Robert’s jean clad rear. He hooked his finger in the back pocket for a second, essentially holding Robert in place. Robert looked over his shoulder with an arched eyebrow.

“Don’t be long, I’ll miss you.”

That got him the soft smile that Robert gave so freely now it made Aaron’s heart expand. Robert turned and grabbed Aaron’s face gently. Quickly brushing their lips together.

“Soft lad.”

Then with a wink and a little saunter, because he knew Aaron was watching, he disappeared from sight. Aaron looked at his empty pint glass and decided to get their new drinks himself. He made his way to his Mom behind the bar, intoxicated smile on his face.

“Two more please Mom.”

She looked him over and crossed her arms.

“Aaron love, stop groping your husband, you’re disturbing the customers.”

Aaron couldn’t help but laugh at that. There was no malice in her voice, mostly teasing, mostly. Still he looked around and saw how busy it truly was in the pub tonight. He wasn’t ashamed of the affection they had on full display but he could see the red face Paddy was sporting on the other side of the bar.

He watched his mom roll her eyes just as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind, a soft kiss placed to the back of his neck.

“I told you I’d get them.”

Aaron just wiggled backwards in Robert’s hold, let himself feel content for the moment.

“It seems we’re scandalizing patrons of this fine establishment.”

He felt the smirk of Robert’s lips against his skin.

“You don’t say?”

Ross walked by then, mumbling a not so quiet “Get a fucking room mates,” over his shoulder as he passed. They both laughed at that and Chas gave them a soft smile.

“Boys. I love you both dearly but go home. Now.”

Robert squeezed his arms tight around Aaron before he let go.

“Well Aaron it seems we have offended the prudes too much for one evening. Home then?”

Aaron nodded and slid his hand into Robert’s. They smiled at Chas and Aaron threw a cheeky wave Paddy’s way. Then he was pulled out into the night, barely making it outside before he was pressed against the wall, half in the shadows.  
He let himself grab a handful of Robert’s ass as he pressed his hips forward.

“Robert…”

“Yeah yeah, we’ll go home eventually.”

Aaron couldn’t protest because his lips were suddenly too busy for any form of talking.

And they did go home, eventually. Robert opening wide their bedroom windows just to make sure everyone in Emmerdale knew exactly what they were up to.


	14. Pinterest Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you know Robert is obsessed with Pinterest.

Aaron was just as involved as wedding planning as Robert, make no mistake about it. This day is important to him, to his family and he’s not afraid to admit that he’s excited about it.

The thing was is that Robert had all the creative ideas. All of them.

“What if we got married in the gazebo? Strung up some fairy lights?”

Well that sounded damn near perfect to Aaron so he agreed instantly.

“Look at this adorable outfit. Seb would match us without it being too matchy.”

Aaron agreed to that but….

“And it comes with a pageboy hat!”

Sold. I mean the pictures of Seb would be worth it for that alone.

Really his husband/fiancée just knew what he liked. He’d decorated their place after all. And sure some of the art just looked like a mess if Aaron was honest but, he wasn’t the creative one was he?

So most of the decisions for the day had been made. Everything finalized that afternoon when Chas showed up at the door, tablet in hand. Her and Robert sat at the kitchen table, pouring over lists on Robert’s laptop while Aaron made them all a brew.

His Mum was holding up well, but Aaron couldn’t help but be concerned as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. Everyone said the wedding was a welcome distraction and he hoped that was true. He didn’t want her to have to celebrate if that wasn’t what she felt like doing. Robert said it was time to focus on the positive and the wedding would be the start of all of that.

They discussed the final decisions for the boutonnieres and the flower wall, another over the top idea that Aaron secretly loved. He honestly didn’t know how Robert came up with these ideas. He had to be hoarding wedding magazines somewhere.

It wasn’t until later, after Robert gave him a quick kiss as he headed out the door that Aaron would learn the scope of Robert’s creativity.

He needed to pay the water bill but his phone was all the way upstairs. Whereas Robert’s laptop was just sitting there. He wasn’t snooping. First off Aaron used Robert’s computer many times. Sure those times were with Robert right beside him but no big deal. Secondly Aaron didn’t expect to find what he did. How could anyone?

He flipped it open and clicked on the web browser. It popped open to to show the website Pinterest. Aaron knew what it was, he’d never used it but he had a teenage sister after all. Though it seemed, by the profile picture of Robert with his arm slung over Aaron’s shoulder that his husband did indeed us it. And often.

There were sections labeled “Seb - Outfits” and Aaron clicked on that first. There were some adorable things and Aaron was for sure going to get Seb the jumper that said “I love my daddies” for Christmas this year.

But there was sections labeled “Liv - Presents” and “Aaron - Outfits”, Aaron glanced through there. Half of it Aaron would never wear but some of it was nice, though Robert would never get him to wear orange. What the hell was the man thinking?

Really the whole thing made him chuckle. “Recipes To Try”, “Mill Decor” and even “Household Hacks”. Aaron didn’t want to even know what that meant. Though it might explain why Robert was insistent they try cleaning everything with some sort of vinegar mixture he’d concocted. Safer for the baby was the reasoning given.

Then he came to it, “Wedding 2.0”. The name made him smile, because it was their second time around and they were doing it right this time. Their first wedding was special for so many reasons but with everything that came after. It was better to not think about. They’d come so far, they were happy.

He scrolled through the endless images. Clearly this was where Robert was getting all his inspiration. Different colour schemes, flower arrangements, including the flower wall. Bridesmaid dresses of every colour, menus and cakes. Aaron was scrolling forever and it just didn’t stop. He just smirked and couldn’t wait until he could give Robert a hard time about it, soppy git.

Then Aaron paused when he saw it. It made his breath catch. Board created “August 2017.”

They weren’t together then. They were the farthest they’d ever been from each other, and that was saying a lot given their history. And even then Robert, soppy, romantic and wonderful Robert, had been planning their second wedding.

Could you love someone more? Aaron wasn’t sure how it kept happening but it did. Because when Aaron hadn’t been sure Robert had. He’d waited until Aaron could figure it out and find his way back. He waited, just like he always promised he would.

Aaron closed everything down, water bill forgotten and headed for the door, he heard Seb’s babbles as they came in. Robert had Seb on his hip but Aaron still crowded into him to place a firm kiss on his lips.

Seb squawked at them so Aaron blew some raspberries into his cheeks as he took him from Robert’s arms. Robert just eyed him up carefully.

“What was that for?”

Aaron bounced Seb and watched Robert shake out of his jacket.

“Can’t I just want to kiss the man I can’t wait to marry?”

Robert smiled, that stupid romantic grin he’d get when he was happy. Aaron didn’t comment on it, just winked at his fiancée and went to find some bananas to feed their son. 

The wait was almost over.


	15. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon ask for a fic where "Robert thinks Aaron is cheating, but he's not."

He had been having a great day. The best day if he was honest. He woke up in his husband’s arms. They managed a quickie before Seb’s cries came through the monitor. He was working fast through these invoices while Aaron was out on some scrap yard business. He’d been gone a while so Robert could listen to his music of choice without being teased every 10 seconds. He’d probably make Aaron’s favourite chicken dish for dinner.

Great day.

And then Bernice and Nicola had stormed into the portacabin and thrown it all to shite.

“Robert look at this!”

The door banged against the wall, Nicola’s shout causing Robert’s heart to leap into his throat. She was shoving her phone in his face.

“Nicola, what the hell?”

It was then he realized Bernice was behind her sister, looking anxious and worried. Nicola waved her phone in his face some more and he took it from her hands.

It was a picture of Aaron, his beautiful husband, with his arm around another man. And his day imploded from there.

**********

By the time Robert got home he was basically a complete wreck. A complete and utter mess.

At first he was certain the picture was no big deal. Aaron was sitting on a bar stool, his profile visible to the camera, arm around the shoulders of a man who looked to be taking a selfie of him and Aaron.

Aaron hated selfies. He only did them with Robert when he begged. Which was a lot.

Bernice and Nicola had been shopping in town. Stopped for lunch. Coincidence that it happened to be the same pub Aaron was at. With an attractive man. When he was supposed to be meeting with a long known supplier. An old guy named Nate who had a beer belly and smelled vaguely of cheap cigarettes. Robert had met Nate many times. This man was not Nate.

“We were going to go say hi Robert, we were.”

Bernice looked distraught and it made Robert feel slightly sick.

“Seriously ladies I’m sure it’s not what it looks like.”

And it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. They’d been married 47 days and 3 hours. They were so good. So solid.

“There’s a video too Robert.”

Nicola scrolled through her phone, pressing play and held it up for him to see. Aaron and the man, visible outside on the street. They hugged, longer than Robert liked and then they kissed each other on the cheek. The video ended as Aaron watched the man go, a fond smile gracing his lips.

He shook them off. Told them they were being stupid. He knew his husband. Robert shuffled them out the door. Nicola was sputtering and Bernice just smiled softly at him.

Robert went back to his desk. Picked up him pen. Put it back down. Picked up his phone and texted Aaron.

“How’s Nate?”

He just stared at it in his hands. He got a response instantly.

“Good. On my way home. See you there. x”

That was it. That was all he had to say?

He pushed away from his desk and started pacing the small cabin. He was being ridiculous. Of course he was. They were better than they’d ever been. They talked things through. Sure married life was busy with Seb and Liv, work and family drama. But they made time for each other. They never went more than a few days without sex. Really good sex. Mind blowing sex. Aaron was happy. Satisfied.

Right?

Because it’s Robert afterall. Good things, well they didn’t stay in his life did they?

But Aaron would never cheat on him. No, never Aaron. He was too honest for that. He’d never do to Robert what…

And there it was. Because it would be fair wouldn’t it? Robert had cheated on Aaron. They had Seb. I mean everyday what Robert did was staring them both in the face.

Their son. Aaron loved their son. And Robert. He would never never risk that. Never.

Right?

Because the man had been handsome. Tall, maybe stockier than Aaron’s normal type but I mean…God did Aaron have a type? Other than Robert?

Shit, what was Aaron’s type?

And his mind just spiralled because Robert knew how lucky he was to have this back. Aaron and their life, their home. This morning he’d come apart in those arms, the ones Aaron had put on another man.

Diane could tell something was wrong when Robert picked up Seb, but thankfully she didn’t ask. Walking up to the Mill he saw Aaron’s car parked outside and he felt slightly light headed. Their home, everything in the world that mattered to Robert.

He couldn’t lose it again. He just couldn’t. It would break him. Again.

He carried Seb inside, his heart almost stopping completely when he saw Aaron standing in the kitchen. He smiled at Robert, that full face one that made everything inside Robert turn to mush.

“There my boys are.”

Aaron snagged Seb from Robert’s arms and snuck a quick kiss to Robert’s lips. He was too shocked to respond, just watched Aaron take off Seb’s shoes.

“Perfect timing. I just finished getting dinner ready for you little man. Yes I know, you’re always hungry after seeing Grandma Diane.”

Robert took his jacket off but watched Aaron as he placed Seb into his high chair, getting a bowl from the counter and settling in a chair himself to feed him. But Robert was rooted where he stood. He was scared to walk closer, scared to move.

“I had the most insane day Rob. So Nate, git, double booked himself. I had to kill two hours in town. I found this pub, great place, I’m taking you next week. You’ll love their fish and chips. Perfect amount of greasy. Anyway you’ll never guess who I ran into. Remember Pierre? I’ve told you about him, he was a good friend of mine in France. The one who I had to save when he got locked in the bathroom…”

Aaron looked up then, saw Robert’s face and stopped cold.

“Rob, what’s wrong?”

And Robert couldn’t help himself. He burst into tears.

**********

Aaron was amazing, because of course he was. He wrapped Robert in his arms and listened to him babble while he pulled it together. Aaron just smiled as Robert told him about Nicola and Bernice.

“I know you’d never Aaron. I do.”

Aaron just kissed him then, held him a while longer. Until Seb made it known how hungry he was and that he was not enjoying his Dads and their lack of attention.Robert took over feeding then, Aaron knowing when Robert was upset he liked his hands to be busy. Aaron pulled up a chair beside him and placed his hand on Robert’s knee.

“So how was Pierre?”

“Robert we don’t have to…”

“I was being stupid Aaron. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“And I won’t Robert. Ever. I’ve never been this happy. I didn’t think I’d ever get to be this happy. I’d never jeopardize that. I know you wouldn’t either.”

Something settled in Robert then, and he placed his hand over Aaron’s. Squeezed their fingers together.

So they finished feeding Seb. Aaron helped Robert make dinner. As in he sat on the counter and got in Robert’s way as Seb played happily in his pillow fort in the living room. He heard how Pierre and his wife had twins Seb’s age, that they’d settled in Leeds last year. Aaron made Robert laugh when he told him that bathroom story again, his hands waving wildly as he exaggerated a point.

Later that night they talked it all out. Because that’s what they did now. That’s who they were now. Husbands. In this for the long haul. Robert was feeling just like he had this morning. Happy. Content as he listened to Aaron bang around in the bathroom. He saw on his feed that Aaron had been tagged in a new photo on FaceBook.

He clicked on it to see Aaron with Pierre, both smiling for the camera. The caption made Robert’s heart sing.

“Ran into a blast from the past today. Great to see you mate. Let’s get our families together soon. #wegotold #toddlerdads

He shared the photo, so that Nicola and Bernice would see it, and then put it out of his mind. Because his husband was coming towards the bed and he had that look in his eye…


	16. Nothing Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert help explain how families work. Sort of.

Robert and Aaron knew the questions would come one day. Sure it’s 2022 but the world is still a bit of a shit show. Everyday is better and honestly they can go months without remembering that for some reason what they have, as husbands, is different. And therefore to some people, not okay.

They’ve shielded Seb from that the best they could. But he’s almost five and he notices everything. He’s never questioned having two dads and a mom who Skypes him and sends him presents. It’s his world. Aaron does bath time. Robert is the one who gets him dressed in the morning. They give their son stability, routine, and as much love and fun as they can.

He was in preschool now, well adjusted to spending his day entirely away from his fathers and seemed to have a bit of a crush on his best friend in class Emma. But they knew one day a child would say something cruel. Someone would make him cry, tell him he was different. Bad. Wrong. Robert fretted over it and Aaron just prepared himself for when the day would come.

The day they did not expect was the one they got.

Robert was at home, pulling food out of the refrigerator and wondering what to make for dinner when Aaron came in with Seb. Robert turned to ask his son about his day when he saw the downturn of that red head and the fire in his husbands eyes.

“What happened?”

Aaron shook his head as he helped Seb take off his jacket and watched him place his shoes in his cubby.

“Okay Seb. You promised you’d tell us what happened when we got home. Sit at the table young man.”

Seb shuffled and climbed up into a chair. Robert just looked at Aaron in bewilderment.

“It seems our son made a little girl in his class cry today.”

Seb? He was the sweetest kid. He could have a bit of an attitude but he’d never hurt anyone. At least not, Robert was sure, intentionally.

“Seb is this true?”

“I didn’t mean to.”

Seb started sniffing then and Robert couldn’t help himself. He kneeled beside his son, admired the sprinkle of freckles not unlike the ones Robert saw in the mirror everyday.

“I’m sure you didn’t Seb. Tell us what happened.”

Seb rubbed his face, a habit he’d picked up from Aaron no doubt, and sighed.

“Well Sarah only has a Mom and no Dad. She said she didn’t have one because some kids don’t. That’s weird and I said so.”

Well. Okay. Huh.

Robert just widened his eyes in Aaron’s direction.

“I mean everyone has at least one Dad right? Emma has a Dad. I’m special because I have two.”

They’d never told him that. They never said their family was different or special or anything. They never wanted Seb to feel different. Wanted their family to be just that, theirs.

“Who told you that Seb?”

Seb looked at Aaron in confusion then.

“Everyone tells me all the time. Nana. Paddy. Auntie Vic. Even Grandpa Doug. We’re special. Two Dads!”

He smiles at them, that toothy grin of innocence that makes Robert’s heart hurt a little. Aaron moves to put his hand on Seb’s back, giving it a small rub.

“Every family is special Bud. Some have two dads, some have two moms. Some families have more than that, some only a mom or only a dad. What makes them special is who is in the family. No family is weird or bad.”

Seb looked up at Aaron then, his face stricken.

“I didn’t say it was bad! I don’t think it’s bad. Is that why Sarah cried? I didn’t mean to make her cry.”

Robert smiled softly at him.

“I’m sure you didn’t Seb. Did you apologize to Sarah?”

He nodded his head.

“Her mom came and got her. She won’t be my friend anymore will she?”

Robert didn’t have the answer to that.

“I don’t know. But you said you were sorry.”

Seb started to cry.

“I didn’t mean it Daddy. I really didn’t.”

Robert wrapped him in his arms and was at a complete loss. He looked at Aaron with pleading eyes. Thank God for his take charge husband. He watched Aaron get up and riffle through their junk drawer. He came out with the preschool directory and pulled out his phone.

“Seb you stay with Daddy. I’m going to call Sarah’s mom and talk to her.”

Robert smiled at Aaron, who walked into the living room and talked in hushed tones into his cell phone. Robert got Seb calmed down and went to make him a snack.

He turned and watched Aaron come forward with the phone.

“Seb buddy, Sarah’s mom said that Sarah is okay. She explained to her that you didn’t mean to hurt her feelings. Do you want to talk to her?”

Seb nodded and took the phone into his hand.

“Hi.”

Robert wanted to cry at how soft and sad his son sounded.

“I’m sorry I made you cry.”

Then suddenly Seb laughed, because whatever Sarah had said was hilarious.

“Sarah! Ewwww.”

Robert sighed, locking eyes with Aaron who looked just as relieved as he felt.

“Yep. You missed crafts. I made an owl.”

Aaron moved forward then.

“Okay Seb say goodbye. You’ll see Sarah at school tomorrow.”

“Bye Sarah!”

Seb shouted into the phone and then handed it to Aaron. Happy now he started eating the apple slices and crackers Robert placed in front of him. Aaron wrapped up the call, Robert assumed with Sarah’s mom, and snagged a cracker from Seb’s plate.

“Feel better Seb?”

Robert ran his hand through his red hair, he couldn’t help himself.

“Yeah. She said she had so much snot she used 3 napkins. So gross!”

And there it was. The life of a child.

Robert took a seat beside Seb.

“So do you have any other questions about families? What forms they come in? Anything?”

Seb chewed slowly and kicked his feet. The look of concentration on his face was that of someone much older.

“Can we get a dog?”


	17. Get Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for Robert to get mad after Aaron reveals he knows Adam's location.

“Will you just say something please?”

Robert just kept walking away from Aaron. Two strides ahead and refusing to look back. He marched into the Mill, angrier still that he couldn’t slam the door in his wake with Aaron hot on his heels.

“Robert, I’m sorry…”

Robert turned then, heat in his eyes, his jaw clenched.

“Yeah, Aaron, you keep saying that. You said it before, just over a week ago. You know, before our wedding, when we got married! You promised to be honest with me. God, I can’t believe this!”

Aaron just looked at the ground.

“Robert, I know. I know okay. But what was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, Aaron, maybe what we promised! Talk to me?! Don’t keep secrets from me?!”

Robert shoved past Aaron to head up the stairs.

“Rob, please just talk to me?”

Robert turned on the stairs, gripped the railing so hard his knuckles went white.

“No, Aaron. We don’t get to talk just because you deem it necessary. That’s not how this marriage is going to work.”

He got some satisfaction when he was able to slam the bedroom door.

**********

Aaron knew to leave well enough alone for the rest of the day. Robert made dinner while fuming, irritated by Aaron’s laughing with Seb. Liv clearly felt the vibe and made a quick exit for Gabby’s.

Smart girl.

They ate dinner in silence, Robert ignoring his husband until his food was finished.

“I’ll be giving Seb his bath. Alone.”

He took their son upstairs and didn’t care when he saw the pained expression in Aaron’s eyes.

**********

Seb was scrubbed clean and ready for bed, sucking on his fist when Robert brought him back downstairs.

He marched over to Aaron, who was doing the dishes like it was any other night.

“Seb is ready for bed. He wants his goodnight kiss.”

Aaron turned to him, sad eyed, but gave Seb a smile and blew a kiss into his cheek.

Robert started marching back up the stairs, almost vibrating.

“Robert?”

He stopped. The whisper in Aaron’s voice made his stomach drop.

“What, Aaron?”

“Thank you.”

He looked down into his husband’s eyes.

“I’m mad at you, Idiot, but you’re still his Dad.”

*********

Seb has been asleep for a while now, Robert couldn’t keep hiding in his son’s room. But he wanted to. It hurt. Aaron lying to him, keeping things from him, it hurt like he never wanted to feel again.

He didn’t enjoy any of this. Fighting with his husband. They’d barely been married a week. They just got back from their honeymoon. Jesus.

But the anger had left him. He was just sad now. Disappointed. Pained.

He finally gave in and headed to their bedroom, knowing Aaron would be in there. Sure enough he was pacing the room. He stopped mid stride and made a step in Robert’s direction. But he thought better of it and moved instead to the bed to sit.

“I’m sorry, Robert.”

“Yeah, you keep saying that.”

Robert busied himself by slowly getting ready for bed. It was way too early for sleep but he was exhausted, more emotionally than anything else.

He felt Aaron behind him then, the ghost of his hands on his back.

“How can I make it up to you?”

“You can’t.”

Aaron’s hands stilled then.

“What does that mean?”

Robert turned then, his shirt half buttoned and Aaron a breath away.

“It means I’m mad. And I’ll be mad for awhile. What it doesn’t mean is that I am going anywhere. Or that you’re going anywhere.”

He let Aaron slide his hands up Robert’s chest, let his face be held by them. The callous shot a thrill down Robert’s spine as they grazed his cheeks.

“I love you, Robert. I swear it won’t happen again. I mean that. You know….”

“Yeah, Aaron. I know. Still doesn’t make it okay.”

Because maybe Adam was his best friend. And maybe he was protecting him. And Victoria. And Robert. But it wasn’t right. It wasn’t what they promised, what they vowed.

Aaron’s hands started to slip away but Robert stilled them with his own.

“I love you too.”

Aaron smiled softly at him then.

“So we’re okay?”

Robert rolled his eyes.

“We will be.”

So they crawled into bed. And it was awkward, both of them on separate sides, not wrapped up in each other. Not like they always were. And they laid there in the dark, backs to each other. Neither sleeping or saying anything.

Eventually Robert gave up, rolling over to fit his front to Aaron’s back. Wiggling slightly to press his face into Aaron’s neck.

He heard his husband sigh.

“Rob…”

“Shut up and go to sleep, Aaron.”

Aaron just squeezed Robert’s hand that had slid over his waist and pressed backwards. Two pieces, always slotting into place. And they slept, because tomorrow would be one more step to making it right again.


	18. Say Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Seb's departure for Aaron and Robert.

He’d not spoken a word. Not since he’d walked back into the Mill with an ache in his chest that was suffocating him. Robert just let Seb go. He didn’t let Aaron even say goodbye. He didn’t have his giraffe, he wouldn’t be able to sleep without it. And Rebecca didn’t know how Seb liked to snuggle before bedtime. How Aaron would sing him his ABC’s as he tucked him in.

Seb would think Aaron just left him. Abandoned him. That Aaron didn’t care. His boy didn’t even know how much Aaron loved him. He didn’t get to tell him that, not before they drove away.

“Aaron, I had to.”

He ignored Robert’s pleading voice as he headed towards the kitchen. The sight of Seb’s bottles drying on the rack made him want to keel over.

“Aaron, please.”

He could feel Robert behind him, close enough to touch but smart enough to not dare.

“Say something, Aaron. Yell. Scream. Punch me. I don’t care. Just talk to me.”

Aaron laughed then, even he was surprised at the bitterness of it. He leaned on the counter, losing the war with the tears in his eyes.

“She’s his mother.”

And there it was. She was his mother. Robert was his father. Aaron could love Seb with everything he had and he did, God he did. But clearly he had no rights, no say. Robert had made that clear. So much for being in this together.

Aaron side stepped around Robert, still unable to look him the eye. Unable to believe that the man he loved could do this to him. To Seb. To their family.

“Please Aaron, we talked. Rebecca and I talked. We’re going to make it work. We’ll still have him, he’s still our son.”

Aaron stopped cold then. Froze. He turned slowly. They were only a few feet apart but it felt like miles. Like a cavern had broken in the space between them and Aaron didn’t even want to try and cross it.

“Never say that to me again, Robert.”

Robert flinched.

“You what?”

Aaron could feel his lip snarl over his teeth. The pain was turning to anger now. Clawing to get out. It wanted to snap and bite. It wanted to make Robert bleed.

“He is not OUR son. You made that perfectly clear today. He is your son and Rebecca’s son. He was never mine.”

Aaron saw the pain in Robert’s eyes. He wanted to feel some satisfaction from that. Instead he felt empty.

“Aaron…”

“No. No, Robert. Because my son, my son would have gotten a hug goodbye. My son would have gotten a kiss on his head and a special cuddle. My son would know how much I love him and how much I am going to miss him. My son would have his fucking giraffe in his hands right now. My son wouldn’t be driving off with two people he hardly knows. Your son did, but not mine. Never mine.”

Aaron could feel the tears running down his face. Could see water welling up in Robert’s eyes. He never hated Robert more than he did in this moment. If only he didn’t love the bastard so much at the same damn time.

He couldn’t do this. If he stayed he’d do something he’d regret. He turned towards the door, he had to get out, he needed to go where he could breathe. Where this feeling would go away.

Then he felt Robert wrap his arms around him from behind, hold on tight. Anchor him in place.

“Let me go, Robert.”

“No.”

“Robert.”

“I’m sorry. I had to.”

The pain in Robert’s voice, the betrayal Aaron felt. It was too much and he lost the battle.

“You didn’t let me say goodbye.”

The sobs were coming now, he couldn’t stop them.

“I know, I’m so sorry.”

Robert held on tighter, Aaron could feel Robert’s forehead press into the back of his neck. The fight went out of him. He covered his face with his bands, balled a fist into his mouth to keep from screaming.

“I love you, I’m so sorry. I had to. You know why. You know, Aaron.”

And he did, God he did. But it wasn’t okay. None of this was okay. But this house, without Seb, without Liv. Was it even a home?

Liv. Oh God.

Aaron forced his way out of Robert’s hold. Shoved backwards, thankful when Robert finally let go.

“Liv, I need to find Liv. I have to tell her before someone else does. God, Robert. Fuck.”

He headed for the door, checked his keys were in his pocket. She was at college wasn’t she? He could call her…

“Aaron, please…”

But he slammed the door behind him. If this was what Robert wanted, if this was what was best, then he’d have to deal with the aftermath. Whatever it was.


	19. Under The Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where the Whites don’t notice Robert’s taken Seb in time to race off after him, and Robert flees the country with Seb or goes into hiding with him or whatever he planned to do, and Aaron finally tracks him down

And that’s where Aaron finds him, Seb almost six months old, floppy hat and swim shirt sitting on a blanket under an umbrella. Robert is trying to show Seb how to make a sand castle but he’s more interested in sticking the sand in his mouth than anything else.

Robert is living in beach shorts and flip flops, always with a backpack that contains everything Seb would need should they have to run at a moment’s notice. But for now they’re on the sand and they’re enjoying the warm breeze.

When Robert looks up he thinks it’s a figment of his imagination. Because Aaron Dingle in shorts walking barefoot across the sand is not something he thought he’d ever see. It makes his heart twist a little, until he focuses and the daydream turns out to be real. Coming closer with that sideways smile, eyes concealed by sunglasses, a black T-shirt, it’s Aaron after all.

He doesn’t say anything at all, just crouches down and slides his sunglasses up on his head. Holds his finger out to Seb who grabs at it and pulls, leaves sticky spit and sand in his wake when he lets go.

Robert just tries to breathe, because he never thought Aaron would remember how much Robert wanted to come here one day. Had wanted to take Aaron here for a vacation, away from the pub and the noise and the everyone that wasn’t them. Just the two of them.

“Aaron?”

Because what else is he supposed to say? There was never enough “I’m sorry” to fix what Robert broke. There would never be anything that would make him give Seb up.

They were at an impasse.

Until Aaron settled on the blanket beside him, slid his hand on Robert’s thigh, palm up, fingers spread wide. It was the most natural thing in the world to slide their fingers together, lock them tight.

“Sorry I took so long, but I’m here now.”

Seb smashed his hand into the makeshift castle, destroying what Robert had built and giggled.


	20. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where after Valentine’s Day, Robert decides the only way to keep his distance and stop Aaron from making a Huge Mistake is to move out of the village

He doesn’t get very far, because even though he knew it was the right thing to do in his head, well his heart just won’t have it. He thought he’d broken it before, smashed it to pieces and ground it to dust with his very own hands. He didn’t think it could ache any deeper, but he was wrong. It runs in his bones, the missing part of him that he can’t let go of.

So he’s stopped at a layby, _their layby_ , and he can’t get his foot off the brake.

If he leaves, if he really does this, then it is the end. Aaron and Robert, Robert and Aaron. Two smug bastards who found each other when they shouldn’t have. Loved each other when it made no sense. Held on when they should just let go.

Robert needs to let go.

He needs, for once, to do the unselfish thing and let Aaron have his happiness. A life with the floppy haired doctor who would never be worthy of him. But he’d be closer to deserving than Robert ever had been, ever could be.

What they have, what they are together, it’s too much. It’s everything. And if Robert doesn’t leave now he’ll turn this car around, bang on Aaron’s door and demand that his husband see where they’re both supposed to be.

Because the rings in his wallet have a home, so did Robert, it was Aaron Dingle.

It would always be Aaron Dingle.

So he grips the steering wheel and feels the leather burn against his palm.

Just go. It’s the right thing to do. For Aaron.

Give him this, set him free, set yourself free.

The chirp of his phone has him pulled from his thoughts, a spread of warmth when he sees Aaron’s name. Carefully formed words, Robert knows what it means.

We need to talk.

Robert turns the car around, heads back to Emmerdale.

_My how the caged bird sings._


	21. Home Dadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wrote the sweetest little ficlet not that long ago about a toddler age Seb having a nightmare and getting comforted by Aaron. Loved it! If it struck your interest, maybe a follow up where Seb is spending the night with Vic or Diane or someone and can’t settle being away from his dads? P.S. love the new detective AU as well :)

They’re so many kisses deep Robert’s lost count, hands are pulling at his hair and hips are pressing him into the front door.

Married three years, their second child finally on the way and a ”date” night before life gets even more insane than normal. One last hurrah that was supposed to be dinner and drinks, a night on the town. It turned into Robert coming down the stairs in a shirt Aaron liked and here they were.

Whatever, they had food and alcohol here if need be. What he wouldn’t find outside those doors was his husband without a shirt on, which he was about to accomplish as his fingers snuck up under Aaron’s jumper.

He hears a hiss when skin meets skin, teeth biting down on his lip and Taylor Swift singing about Bad Blood.

Wait, what?

They pull apart at the same time, Robert reaching for his discarded suit jacket in a crumbled ball on the floor. Taylor is singing about problems and how to solve them until he finds his cell amongst the heap.

A video call from Vic.

He flashes the screen to Aaron, who looks just as concerned as Robert feels, enough that there is no snide comment about his choice of ringtone for his sister.

Victoria, babysitter extraordinaire, who was currently supposed to be tucking their son into bed in her box room.

Her face filled the screen, turning sheepish when she took in the state of them both. Even from the neck up it was pretty clear what they’d been up to.

“Guys, I’m sorry but he just won’t settle. I thought maybe if he could say goodnight to his Daddies then we’d get him to sleep.”

Robert’s nods but his heart leaps into his throat when he sees Seb curled up into his Aunt Vic. His face is shining with tears and his giraffe, still the most important stuffed animal in his world, stuffed under his chin.

“Oh little man, you okay?”

Aaron’s voice is soft and a little tight, they both hate when Seb is upset but Aaron always feels this smidge of guilt when there are tears in the three year old’s eyes.

“Home Dadas. Home.”

His eyes are filling up again and they just look at each other, not that anything needs to be said. Seb was excited at first to be a big brother but once the idea of sharing had been realized, well he was having a bit of time adjusting. They involved him as much as they could. He picked the underwater theme for the nursery, helped Aaron paint the walls a navy blue. But with only weeks left to go Seb was clingy and needy, maybe they all were.

Aaron nodded to Robert’s unspoken question.

“Okay Seb, Daddy Robert’s gonna come get you right now. Can you be a good lad and put your coat and shoes on?”

That gets them a shaky nod.

“And Daddy Aaron will be right here waiting with some warm milk and snuggles, yah?”

That gets them snotty smile and their little boy released a giant breath. Everything was now okay, his Dads were coming.

“Be there in two minutes.”

Handy when your babysitter lived a three minute walk from your house, but from the look on Seb’s face Robert would be sprinting.

Robert ended the call, putting on his jacket and sliding his feet into the first pair of his shoes he sees. Aaron’s already pulled out a saucepan and fills it with milk from the fridge. Robert’s hair is a mess, his hard-on long gone. Their night alone together is over.

So why was he so happy?

Maybe because Seb hung onto his neck as he carried him home, his cheek pressed to Robert’s like he couldn’t get close enough. His husband welcomed them both home with hugs and kisses, sitting Seb in his lap with the promised cup of warm milk.

Maybe the three of them just spent the next hour talking in hushed tones, curled together under a blanket on the couch, making each other giggle. Maybe they sat their too long with Seb asleep draped over them, just looking at how much their baby had grown and marveling that they get to do this.

Together.


	22. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Robert is a demon sent to corrupt one Aaron Dingle

Demons aren’t what you think they are, neither are angels. They’re all one and the same, cloaked in light or shadows depending on their moods. God and the Devil? That’s a whole other story. No one is fighting for your soul. No otherworldly being is trying to sweet talk you to eternal damnation or lift you to the heavens above. That’s not how it works.

Free will, the first man asked for it and it was bestowed. All humans to this day have it. There is no destiny, no path laid out for you to walk. Just endless choices and pitfalls, traps and games, light and dark. All of it made by man.

No, demons like Robert do not try to lead you astray, they just whisper a suggestion. It’s entirely on you if you decide to take them up on it.

_I mean, if you want you could just take it._

_Are you sure you want to do this?_

_Please, you know you’re prettier than her._

_What could it hurt?_

_It’s only a few dollars, doesn’t he need it more than you?_

_Is this really what you want?_

Not everything Robert whispers is bad, just like not all angels have good intentions. They just have a job to do, help you exercise your free will. Watch you live the life entirely of your making, wherever that may be. Robert gave up trying to understand what game his bosses were playing a couple hundred years ago. Now he just tried to enjoy the ride.

Unfortunately, his newest assignment, one Lachlan White, was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Robert wasn’t needed, it didn’t matter what thoughts he sent the lad’s way it did no good. Robert saw this rarely, but they existed, humans with no conscious of any kind, no place in their heart for empathy or compassion. Robert spent most of his time wandering the weird little village Lachlan lived in and searched out the Dingles.

The Dingles were well known to angels and demons alike. They were an oddity in that they were one of the few bloodlines that couldn’t hear ethereal beings. Rumour around the metaphysical water cooler was that they were descendants of demons themselves, hundreds of years before when angels mated with humans, demons with angels. It was a bit of a free for all really. Robert wasn’t sure how the bosses had let that go on for so long but they’d had a pretty good time for a few centuries.

Robert was still known to dip his toe every now and then in the human well of desire that surrounded him but his kind could no longer create life. That had been ended. Humans like the Dingles were the reason why. They could not hear the suggestion, they were deaf to the whispers and yet still walked the line between good and evil.

Cain Dingle fascinated Robert the most. He would watch the man work on cars, able to read his thoughts. He was a mystery. He would fight and maim, make others bleed but only for noble causes, for his family. He would scheme and influence but never be unkind. Cain Dingle did not relish power but he wielded it.

Also, Robert was mesmerized by mechanics. Humans never ceased to surprise him with their ability to create, destroy and then rebuild, over and over again.

Fascinating species really.

Robert had stopped bothering to even report on Lachlan anymore so until he had a new assignment he was bored. Following the surly Cain Dingle around became less of a hobby and more of a way to break up the monotony of eternity. Robert was sitting on the roof of a car, legs crossed as he watched Cain drink a coffee and debated maybe leaving him for the day, checking in with Lachlan. Pointless still but his existence for the time being.

Then a bang at the door had him turning, expecting a customer or another Dingle. Probably that Sam, one of the purest of beings Robert had ever experienced, a true delight. Alas no, this one was new, scruffy beard and piercing eyes, snug black jumper over a broad chest.

_Well, hello there human._

Immediately he tried to probe the mind of the handsome young man, but he came up blank. Instead, he was hit with the blast of Cain’s emotions, fierce love and happiness washed over Robert like a tidal wave. This one was special to Cain, that much was clear.

He watched the men embrace, backs smacked and smiles wide. Robert was struck dumb as he tried once again to sneak a peek into the gorgeous being, this Aaron. He met with a wall, he could see it clear as day, he may as well have been surrounded by barbed wire.

A Dingle and an Empath, this was one for the record books.

Humans had some of their knowledge of empathy correct. Those struck with the gift could feel and feed off the emotions of others. It was a tricky sort of power and none of them ever knew how to wield it correctly. They let it drain them instead of using the emotion to project into the cosmos, as was the intention. They were supposed to be the lights of the world but unfortunately tended to be wells of darkness. Therefore every empath built up some sort of defense mechanism, Robert didn’t know the entire workings of it but humans had survival skills unlike any other. They learned young to protect themselves, even if it was to their own detriment.

If this was true then Aaron Dingle let no one in and no ethereal being could reach him. The young man had been born into the loneliest of existences.

After that first sighting, Robert became a little obsessed, following close beside Aaron a need more than a want. The attractive man turned out to be a constant surprise. Aaron permanently scowled but smiled genuinely around animals and children, the only pure innocence of the world. There was a particular lad named Leo that made Aaron glow like the sun when he sat on the floor to play.

Leo, it seemed, was another special being, as there was always an angel waiting close by. The one today was soft eyed, as enamored with the child as Aaron seemed to be. She smiled at Robert as their charges piled blocks into a leaning tower but her eyes flickered to Aaron. As Leo laughed, her lips grew tight.

Before they left the angel whispered softly into Aaron’s ear, shrugging as he walked away and took no notice. It was like she just couldn’t help herself. Robert hadn’t heard the words but he felt the angel’s sorrow and he worried.

He watched Aaron walk alone, always alone, through the village. Watched him work on cars in the Dingle garage, watched him laugh and joke with others but the light never reached those eyes. He watched him drink a pint in the corner of the pub, the tight ball of his fist the only small sign that this man was in distress.

The more fascinated he became the more he tried to find out what he could about Aaron’s past. There was a pain that surrounded the man, but he kept it unto himself. Robert wondered if Aaron was aware of his power to influence others, that he could project upon them his own emotions.

Robert’s concern grew so he made some inquiries and eventually found Ross, a demon of the vilest kind. Of course, they existed, there just weren’t that many. Demons like Ross were drawn to the worst sorts, those that took pleasure from the wrath they brought onto other humans.

“Someone has to do it you know.”

Ross was right, someone had to take the dirtiest of jobs. Robert was eternally grateful it didn’t have to be him.

They sat on a cliff edge, ink black around them as Ross showed Robert the things he had seen. It made Robert feel heavy and bleak, made him want to suggest the man in the visions walk in front of a speeding bus. This was nothing compared to the father’s of biblical times, this was sickness and evil. Pure evil.

“I would have comforted the boy if I could have, but as you know he cannot hear us. There was no stopping the father, I did try. Makes you question our purpose doesn’t it?”

Because there was no stopping anyone, all they could do was whisper to your soul, try to remind you of your humanity. Some like Lachlan, like Aaron’s father, just didn’t have anything to sway.

Robert avoided Aaron for a while after that. Demon or not there was only so much pain one could take. He followed Lachlan as he stomped around his mansion and lied to his mother about where he’d been and what he’d been up to. Robert whispered in Lachlan’s ear until the boy finally slept, but he had no belief it did any type of good, or bad. He debated going to a demon spot, mixing with his own kind but the desire to check on Aaron was too much. Eventually, he gave in.

He found the young man in the steamy bathroom of the village pub, a towel wrapped around his waist, defined chest dripping with water and on full display. Robert stood behind him as Aaron wiped the condensation from the mirror and stared hard at his own reflection.

He was beautiful, pale skin tinged pink, hair damp and slightly curled against his forehead. Robert wished he could make himself solid, run his fingers over the scruff on his chin, lay a comforting hand on Aaron’s defined back. More than anything he wished he could whisper words of encouragement into Aaron’s ear.

_It will be all right._

_You are strong and worthy._

_It’s not your fault._

But it was pointless so he held his tongue.

He watched Aaron as the tears started to form in his eyes, as his breathing got rapid and he searched frantically in the cabinet drawers. Robert was confused at first until he saw the razor blade, sharp and bright, and felt the dread overtake him. Surely not, Aaron would never…

At the first press of the blade to Aaron’s skin Robert didn’t think out his actions, just reacted to the sight of red that bloomed. He knew better than to command, he knew better than to do more than suggest. There were rules after all. But this was Aaron, beautiful haunted Aaron.

_NO!_

Aaron dropped the blade, head whipping up to look around the small space, panic in his eyes. He pressed the towel to the small cut, shaking his head and letting the tears flow freely.

Robert was stunned. Had Aaron Dingle heard him? It was impossible and yet…

He followed Aaron to the floor, their backs pressed to the wall. Aaron was shaking and Robert could feel the empath’s pain flow through the room. He tried again, hoped he was right.

_You are not alone._

_You are loved._

_It is NOT your fault._

Eventually, Aaron’s breathing leveled out and a calm came over the small space. When Aaron finally spoke aloud to himself (or so he thought) Robert became aware of his purpose for the first time since the Fall of Man, and he was glad for it.

**“It is not my fault.”**


	23. Things You Can't Unsee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request - Ellis walking in on them going at it at the scrapyard?

Really he should have known, when Robert was involved anything was possible. But he’d given Ellis a sheepish smile and offered to help him carry boxes into the Mill flat the next day so he figured they were good. He was still annoyed but Aaron was an easy-going boss. Plus Ellis was getting an amazing deal on the rent.

So when Robert had pulled up to the scrapyard again that morning and suggested Ellis take a long lunch he hadn’t thought anything about it. He should have, he really should have.

Because the pub was busy, but not busy enough that Marlon didn’t try to speak to him about his Mum. Vic couldn’t stop to chat, as she was covering for Marlon as he hassled Ellis. He wasn’t getting served without his stepdad nattering at him so he made a quick getaway.

He debated going to the cafe instead but then he saw Billy sitting in there enjoying the cappuccino Ellis should be drinking. Because Billy was fucking everywhere now. Clearly, this village was too small and work was the only safe space left.

Or so he thought.

When he entered the yard he could hear loud moaning, which had him running. Aaron could be hurt. What they did was dangerous sometimes and it was the logical place for his brain to go. Ellis was quickly learning that logic and the Sugden-Dingles didn’t go hand in hand.

He rushed around the portacabin where he was met with Robert’s naked ass; stark white and moving in a way that left nothing to the imagination as to what he was doing to his husband (and Ellis’s boss), currently braced forward on the hood of a dilapidated car.

Ellis froze, he didn’t want to see this, God he really didn’t want to see this, but he didn’t want them to know he was seeing it. They obviously hadn’t heard him arrive but he couldn’t have them hear him leave either.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

Ellis squeezed his eyes shut, thought about anything but what was happening in front of his face, backing away as slowly and silently as he possibly could.

Unfortunately, his ears still worked and he’d probably never forget the way someone was groaning and gasping. God, then man’s broken cry of Aaron’s name, probably Robert mid-climax, oh Jesus he knew what Robert sounded like mid-climax. Ellis just turned and ran.

After a good hour and no one calling to tell him he was fired he hoped it was safe to return. Robert’s car was still there but Aaron was tearing through something in the front of the yard. He barely gave Ellis a nod before adjusting his safety glasses and getting back to it.

He needed a brew and it was clear Aaron didn’t know what he saw. That meant Ellis was in the clear. He would burn it out of his memory. It was like it never happened. It’d take a few pints, maybe an entire bottle of tequila, but it’d be okay, probably.

Then Robert almost smacked into him as he exited the cabin, laughing when Ellis jumped out of the way.

“Sorry, there mate, mind in the clouds?”

Ellis just bobbed his head, because his tongue wouldn’t work and all he could see was Robert’s ass again. Oh God, Robert was looking at him weirdly. Was it written all over Ellis’s face?

Yes, Robert, I saw you banging my boss a little bit ago. Sounded like a good time, good for you, just collect my things, shall I?

“Look, I know it’s awkward but we’re looking forward to having you at the Mill. I hope we can put the past behind us.”

Ellis smiled and sighed internally.

“Thanks, Rob, I appreciate it.”

Rob just patted him on the back good-naturedly, then he leaned in close.

“And don’t worry Ellis, the walls at the Mill are thick. I made sure of it.”

Robert gave him a wink before he sauntered away, heading in Aaron’s direction.

Ellis spent way too long making a brew and refused to even think of leaving the safety of the cabin until Robert (and his white ass) was long gone.


	24. Siren Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request - Robert walking in on Aaron dancing with baby Seb.

It’s the hum that wakes him, the noise unexpected from the monitor on his bedside table. Robert rubs the sleep from his eyes, squints when he realizes it’s past 3:00am and his husband isn’t beside him.

And still he hears that humming, and if he isn’t mistaken he knows the song.

But Aaron shouldn’t have gotten up, it was Robert’s turn after all. He’s actually missed getting up with Seb on the rare occasion that he didn’t last through the night. It had been hard not having their boy with them every day, always. Robert wasn’t sure he’d ever adjust fully. Wasn’t sure he wanted to.

He scratched at his neck and gave into a yawn as he made his way to Seb’s room. He could see shadows moving, dark against the glow from the giraffe nightlight. The hummed song a soft siren call that he couldn’t resist.

Robert stopped at the doorway, took in the view, frozen the moment in his mind’s eye and just let himself feel it.

Aaron, boxer briefs and snug tee in his usual black, was slowly swaying in a circle. Eyes closed, their son’s face tucked into his neck as he rubbed his hand up and down the little one’s back. Seb was out, fist curled into the cloth beneath him, mouth sleep slack and long lashes dusting his cheek.

Still Aaron hummed as he moved, the contented smile on his face warmed Robert up. Filled him beyond measure.

He didn’t want to intrude, his boys were having a moment and they were too few and far between these days.

_I love you both, so much._

With that thought he turned, back to his half warm bed and let Aaron’s hums carry him into a doze. He stayed like that until finally Aaron was back, curving himself along Robert’s back, pressing a kiss behind his ear. His last thought was that he was going to play the song for Seb tomorrow, have a little dance of their own.

_To make you feel my love._


	25. In It Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request - Can I please request an AU where Aaron appreciates his husband please.

“I’m sorry.”

At his husband’s words Robert just turned onto his back, reached his hand out to link with Aaron’s. The last hour and the ocean of space between them beneath the covers had been hard. Robert had failed him, them, once again. He squeezed Aaron’s fingers and gave a slight tug.

Aaron rolled towards him, hands slid up his chest to hook around his neck, angle his face so they were eye to eye. Even in the dark Robert could see the sheen of unshed tears and his stomach sank.

“Aaron, you know I want this as bad as you.”

Fingers danced over his face, soft and gentle, even with the callouses.

“I know you do, and we’ll find a way somehow. I just…I saw it within reach. What I’ve secretly wanted with you from the first moment you kissed me. I never thought we’d get there, and then it was real and…”

Aaron’s voice broke and Robert rolled them side by side, pressed his nose into Aaron’s.

“I’ll find a way Aaron, I’ll make sure you always have what you want, whatever it is.”

Aaron’s hands were in his hair now, rubbing slowly. Soothed him in a way that Robert had never been very good at describing.

“You already do. I already have it. I want you. I want us. A child with you would mean the world but we have Seb and Liv. We have each other. You already made my dreams come true, I have you.”

Robert sighed, part of him wondered if it would ever be enough.

“Aaron…”

“It’s enough, it’s everything. None of it means anything without you. Forgive me, please?”

Always.

“I’m sorry too.”

Aaron just shushed him, placed a kiss to his mouth and nuzzled in close. Robert finally slept with Aaron’s breath ghosting his cheek and the weight lifted.


	26. Harder Than It Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario: Robert, whose company is in dire need of business right now, needs to land a homophobic client who is in the village for a week or two, for reasons. So not only do Robert and Aaron have to pretend to not be together, but everyone else in the village has to pretend they’re not together also.
> 
> (Anon Request)

They made it almost 36 hours, which when was all said and done was better than Robert expected. Sure he said three days would be a breeze but he wasn’t fooling anyone, least of all himself.

They needed the money and after what went down Robert felt like he owed Jimmy, in a way. Even with surrogacy on the back burner for now the money would have to come from somewhere eventually.

Their family is the only reason he agreed to it in the end, that and Aaron’s promise that he didn’t mind. He knew how far Robert had come, that he wasn’t ashamed of himself, of them. Never.

Nicola had gone round the village, made sure everyone knew that as of right now Robert was married to a nice LASS named Erin, who was out of town visiting relatives. Aaron would be sleeping at the pub for two nights. Robert would play the “happy, heteronormative family” card to get a signature on a piece of paper.

He hated it. Every minute.

Nicola had her fake laugh while Jimmy smiled like a dope. Robert just twisted his wedding ring on his finger and did his best to get through it.

How much of a wanker did you have to be for everyone in the haulage industry, small though it was, to know what a bigot you were? Robert had been like that once upon a time, thinking money gave you power, made you better. Gave you the right. It shouldn’t. It didn’t.

So he answered the geezer’s questions about his “wife” and their son, and no, “They weren’t able to get to church as much as they’d like.” Nicola had glared at Robert then, but he couldn’t remember the last time she’d walked into a holy place.

Thankfully the man seemed sated, charmed by the small village and Eric at the B&B. On the second afternoon he insisted on having tea at the Woolpack, wanted to get some “local flavour.” Chas gave Robert a sympathetic smile as he got the arsehole his fourth pint.

Then Aaron walked in from the back and well, Robert sighed didn’t he? He couldn’t help it. His beautiful husband a few feet away, shooting Robert a soft smile, the one he’d climb mountains for if asked. Aaron stood beside Chas, took the glass from her hand and slide into Robert’s across the bar. Just a brush of fingers, brief and subtle.

“Miss you.” It was delicate and sweet, not the kind of thing Aaron ever whispered when there were other people in the room. It made Robert just hate all this even more.

Robert barely got time to take it in before he heard Nicola’s edged shriek of his name and they both winced. He went back to his own personal hell and left his husband behind.

Except Aaron was there wasn’t he, sitting at the bar. Not that he minded the view, the curve of Aaron’s back. The expanse of his shoulders.

“Isn’t that right, Robert?” Nicola kicked him hard under the table and he agreed to whatever it was she said. He should be working his magic and getting the guy’s name on the dotted line. Instead he watched Aaron’s ass as he headed to the bogs.

Fuck it.

He didn’t bother making an excuse, just left Jimmy telling a story to chase Aaron down. Just for a moment. And of course he was expecting Robert, leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, impatient look on his face.

You could accomplish a lot in three minutes if you had the know how and they had a history of making every second count. Robert was debating shoving Aaron in a stall and getting his hands under more than just his jumper when the door opened and they broke apart. Just not in time.

Aaron widened his eyes but caught the small jerk of Robert’s chin. He mumbled some sort of profanity but walked out, left Robert and the homophobic piece of shite alone.

“Interesting turn of events I would say, wouldn’t you Robert?” For a man in his fifties, he held his booze well, only swaying slightly. “But men like you and I, we need to be more careful don’t we? I gave up on bathroom trysts long ago, too dangerous.” He smirked, looked at Robert like they shared a dirty little secret, like they were the same.

It took him a second, Robert letting the man’s words sink into him. For a moment he felt pity, he’d been that once. He could have been that in 20 years. Almost was. He was still Robert Sugden-Dingle though. He knew how to play things to his advantage, his empathy only went so far.

“And you just signed a very mutually beneficial haulage contract. That is, unless there is a phone call you want me to make?”

Nicola almost swallowed her tongue when King put the pen to paper right there at the table, Aaron watching with a stunned expression across the room. Robert shook King’s hand, gave him his toothiest grin before promising the git he’d made the right choice.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get my husband home, you know how it is King, family first.” He took a lot of pleasure in King’s quiet rage and Jimmy’s stunned laugh. Nicola was still gapping like a fish when Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand and walked out, and left all he could have been far behind.


	27. What Holds Us Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's dream makes him realize something.

Robert looked at his life in before and after, markers and plot points, forks in the road.

Before his Mum died, when he never questioned he was loved and wanted. After, when he couldn’t look Andy in the face without hate eating away at him, consuming everything in its path.

Before his Dad caught him kissing a boy, the giddy sensation, the excitement of the moment. After, when he was weighed down by shame, the only thing his father left Robert with in the end.

Before meeting Aaron, when he had his life in neat separate rows. Who he was, who he wanted to be, who he pretended to be. After, when he had love for a man overtaking the love he thought was Chrissie’s, passion and heat giving way to affection and longing.

Before Aaron went to prison, when Robert had everything he’d never let himself want, and would do anything to protect. After, when he hit self destruction and felt regret he didn’t know was possible. Lived through an emptiness he couldn’t shake or bury, drowning in it.

Before his son, before Sebastian, when revenge and conceit were what got him through the lonely nights and endless days. He just wanted everyone to ache like he did. Afterwards, when love he never knew existed filled every crevice and gaping hole that he had left in him. Dirty diapers and toothless grins, his arms almost entirely full of all the happiness one person could hope for.

Before Aaron fought for them, when Robert tried to do what was right for the man he loved, would always love. When he built from the rubble the best he could, tried to find peace in the snippets of memories they’d shared. After, the reality he wasn’t sure he deserved, could never imagine being worthy of. A family, his family, together and real. Sealed with a kiss.

Before the dream, the heartbreak and planning, excitement at the possibility. He’d not hesitated, knew he would love their second child, knew he wanted more blue eyes and stubborn chins in the world. After the dream, and that understanding he had for his husband now, one he never realized he’d been without.

Curled in bed, Aaron still worried about Liv but putting on a brave front. Aaron always wanted to be the shield between the people he loved and the evils of the world, give the protection he never had himself.

Robert turned off the light and slid under the covers, let his hands slide gently under Aaron’s shirt, their breath warm between them.

“You really are Seb’s dad.” He doesn’t mean to say it, it’s something they both know, they’ve had this conversation a million times. Robert always thought he got it, but now…well now he actually does.

Aaron’s face comes into view as Robert’s eyes adjust to the dark. He can see the slight wrinkle of Aaron’s brow, the bite of his lip in confusion.

“I just, in my dream, seeing the baby. Seeing the parts of you I love in our child. It doesn’t matter, the DNA. I thought I understood how you felt about Seb but…” He trails off because it sounds dumb. He never questioned Aaron’s love for Seb, that he is THEIR son. But it’s the same as what Robert feels, exactly. He gets it, and he loves Aaron a little more because of it.

Aaron understands, wistful smile that hints at the sadness when it sinks in, again. Every time they remember Seb isn’t there or down the hall or in his high chair or sitting on the floor amongst the pillows. It doesn’t get easier, another child won’t take that away.

“He’s gonna be a great big brother one day.” Aaron’s still being realistic, so scared of getting his hopes up, of imagining.

“One day soon.” Robert nudges his nose into Aaron’s, tightens fingers into fabric, brushes their mouths together.

“We get him next weekend right? I know everyone wants to see him when he’s here but maybe this time…” Aaron’s voice trails off as he fits his face into the curve of Robert’s neck, nestled and tucked in.

“Yeah, just the four of us. It’d be good for Liv too.” Robert’s heart squeezes a little. He knows she’ll be fine, fuck she’ll be amazing, but he hates she’s hurting. Loathes that he can’t tear apart Jacob’s life in carefully planned moves, or let Aaron take the one swing they both desperately want to.

Aaron just sighs, slides his leg between Robert’s, settling in for sleep. He’s starting the float away a little, warm and comfortable, hot hand on his hip.

“It’s one of my favourite things about Seb you know.” Aaron trails off into a yawn, presses a kiss to the underside of Robert’s chin, dry and soft.

“What’s that?” He pulls Aaron a little closer, finally in the perfect position to slip away, barely awake when he hears the answer.

“That he has your eyes.”


	28. Behind the Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many Anon requests for Robert behind the bar, so here it is.

Aaron was late, so late he knew he was gonna get more than a eye roll from his husband. He’d gotten stuck on a supplier call, his cell phone in his car and unable to text Robert he was running behind. He was prepared for the cold shoulder when he pushed through the doors of the Woolpack. What he got was a whole other story.

Robert was behind the bar, his jumper pushed up on his arms. Aaron could see him flexing as he leaned forward, hands braced as he chatted to Ryan who was sipping a pint. Robert was laughing, towel slung over his shoulder and looking as comfortable as can be.

He remembered that spark in Robert’s eyes that week, when they’d played make believe, both never imagining they’d get there in the end. Both men too wrapped up in each other to bother going into town for more beer. Instead Robert had gotten behind the bar at Home Farm, pulling out bottles and a silver shaker.

Robert had made him colourful drinks with ridiculous names, all the while telling Aaron stories of his first job when he left Emmerdale, a busboy at a club. He’d eventually worked his way to bartender, flirting with the patrons and biding his time.

Aaron has never acquired much of a taste for many mixed drinks but he wasn’t against a glass of wine or champagne now and then. Especially if he was licking it off Robert’s skin. It reminded Aaron of their honeymoon, days of nothing but sun, bubbles and Robert.

Aaron was jostled out of his thought by Faith and Eric entering behind him, his Nan giving him a look before spotting Robert behind the bar and clapping her hands

“Hiya Luv, finally earning your keep?”

She always cackled in the way that made Aaron tend to wince. Robert looked up, caught his husband’s eye and sent him a quick wink.

“Something kicked off with Charity, she asked me to watch the bar for a minute. That was over an hour ago.”

Aaron sat down across from the blond of his dreams, shook his head.

“Rob, you don’t have to do that.”

Aaron got only a shrug in response, as Robert grabbed a bottle of red and started to pour Faith a glass.

“Now, let’s not be hasty boys. Could make yourself a nice living one day running this place.”

His Nan was enjoying this too much. Then again Aaron had thought about it before, one day taking over the pub, him and Robert pouring pints in when they are too old for scrap metal and long haul drives. He’d never mentioned it to his husband, knew his dreams were much more grand than that. Or they used to be anyway.

He broke from his thoughts when Robert placed a pint in front of him, crossed his arms and leaned back with a smug face.

“Too much foam.”

Robert raised his eyebrow in response, because it was a lie and they both knew it.

“Look, sorry I’m late. Got caught on a call.” He kept his voice sweet and apologetic. Robert just smiled at him, rubbed their hands together briefly before Tracey caught his eye and he went to help her.

It was weird how comfortable Robert seemed, pouring and chatting to everyone who needed something. Even more bizarre when he emerged from the back, plates balanced on his arms before he placed them in front of two patrons Aaron didn’t recognize. His husband said something to make the couple laugh, and then he was back to Aaron again.

“Is there anything you can’t do?” The words were out of Aaron’s mouth before he could stop them. Robert was damn good at anything he put his mind to but he was amazing with people. A natural charmer, easy with a smile and a wink. Aaron has long gotten past being jealous, now he was just enthralled.

“Other than get my husband to show up on time, no I’ve got everything else pretty much sorted.”

Aaron let him have that one, mostly because he was still admiring the way Robert leaned across from him, all broad shouldered and tanned arms, relaxed with a slight hint of superiority. It’s what made him tumble into love to begin with. It was a never ending freefall now, he was used to it.

Aaron spent the next hour getting snippets of Robert’s attention, but mostly watching his husband as he fluttered about. Eventually Charity barged back in, acting like she’d done Robert the favour instead of the other way around. Neither of them asked what the trouble had been, they didn’t want to know.

It wasn’t until later, Aaron slipping into bed as Robert plugged in his phone that he dare broach the subject.

“Would you want to do that one day? Take over the pub?”

“Absolutely.”

Aaron blinked at Robert’s words, “Really?”

“I mean, if you wanted to of course.” Robert kicked his feet out, always cold against Aaron’s, dipped a hand under the hem of Aaron’s shirt and rubbed against skin.

“I think I would, but we’d have to buy out Charity. I don’t know how Mum handles her.”

Robert chuckled, placed a kiss to Aaron’s cheek. “And not until all the kids are old enough to drink. I don’t want to spend my days keeping teenage hands out of the stock.”

“All the kids, huh?”

“What, you telling me you didn’t nick booze at every opportunity. I doubt any of them will be any better.”

“Hmmm….”

Aaron had long gotten over the surprise when they talked like this, about their future, their kids, making plans they actually brought to fruition. Now it was just another part of being settled that made everything that came before worth it. Clearly they’d have to have a real discussion about it, one day, but for now it was a nice thought.

“Speaking of nicking, I might have swiped a bottle of champagne for us before Charity got back. I’m sure we can convince Liv to make herself scarce tomorrow night.”

Aaron nuzzled his face into Robert’s neck and smiled, as far as planning for the future that would do, for now.


	29. That Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt - "Shouldn't you be with him/her?"

Robert’s watching him laugh. It’s not his _fake_ laugh, or his _drunk_ laugh, or his _so blissfully happy in the moment that he just can’t help it_ laugh. No, this one is supposed to be special, it’s supposed to be Robert’s. At least it had been, until that posh twat had bought Aaron a drink six weeks ago, on Robert’s big birthday night out no less, and stole his best friend right from his grasp.

Alex. What kind of name was that anyway? Ridiculous. He’s not Aaron’s normal type, all gangly and awkward, shy glances and trying to hold Aaron’s hand like they’re at their 11 year formal and not in one of the hottest nightclubs in town. The one Robert got them into because he isn’t a twat named Alex and gets what everyone else wants. It’s kind of his thing.

He could have that leggy brunette in the corner who’s sneaking him glances as she dances with her friends. He could have either (or both) of the two men grinding on each other and looking for a good time. He could have anyone he wanted, except one.

Next thing he knows said _one_ is sliding an arm around him, leaning his head on Robert’s shoulder like it belongs there, because it does.

“You’re not having fun.” It’s so unlike Aaron to be concerned, then again it’s usually Robert laughing and drinking while Aaron broods at the bar. Still even he has to admit Aaron looks good like this, cheeks a little pink from the warmth, eyes bright and his lips wet from drink after drink.

“Where’s your boyfriend? Shouldn’t you be with him?” Robert doesn’t veil the contempt in his voice, he’s just glad Aaron’s clearly too sloshed to pick up on it

“Oi, he’s not my boyfriend. We’re seeing each other. It’s casual.” Aaron leans heavier into Robert’s side as he reaches forward to get the bartender’s attention. “And he’s in the loo.”

“And you didn’t want to join him? Trouble in paradise?” He’s being a dick. He doesn’t care.

Robert bends slightly out of Aaron’s space, just enough so he can breath and not feel like world is closing around him. The ache is still there, the one that wants to just pull Aaron in and keep him there, tucked in tight.

“Mate, you were the one who said I should try something different.” Yeah, because the one time Aaron Dingle actually listens to his best mate’s advice he gets it all wrong. He didn’t hear what Robert had really been trying to say.

_Let’s stop hooking up with randoms in corners and then falling asleep beside each other afterwards because we’re drunk and best mates. Let’s hook up with each other and then fall asleep in our bed, together, best mates and boyfriends and all the other shit that’s supposed to mean. Let’s be it for for each other because we are, we always have been. Let’s say what’s always been left unsaid._

Robert is going to explode if he doesn’t get to say it soon. Or at all.

“Since when do you listen to me?” It stops Aaron mid sip, his face pinching slightly, his hand sliding down Robert’s arm. His fingers squeeze and it’s a question, because they get each other, Aaron knows him. He can see through the smoke and mirrors, can see that Robert’s heart is cracking, Aaron just doesn’t know he’s the reason why.

“Rob…” Aaron’s licking the foam from his upper lip, his face soft and concerned, worried about his best mate. _His best fucking mate_.

He can see Alex then, trying to weave his way through the dance floor to make it to them. To Aaron. Robert’s losing him, and that fear is what has kept him silent for so long, too long. He thought it would hurt but not like this, he can’t survive this, he won’t.

He’s not good, he’s not kind, Aaron’ pretty much the only thing worthwhile about Robert if he’s honest. So if he’s going to lose that, might as well go out with a bang.

He doesn’t care if Alex sees them. He doesn’t care if Aaron pushes him away and stomps on his heart some more, well he does, but then he doesn’t. It’s muddled and he’s a mess and just once would have to do.

He slides his hand under Aaron’s chin, tips his face towards him and locks their eyes. He doesn’t wait to see if it’s okay, or if it’s even wanted, he’s an asshole like that. Instead he slides their mouths together, the kind of lock and key of lips that makes his stomach dip, his breath catch. He doesn’t deepen it, makes it lazy and soft as he pours it all out. Makes it count. Says what’s always been there along the edges.

Aaron doesn’t pull away, just twists his fingers into Robert’s jumper and tugs slightly. The loud music becomes hazy when Aaron bites softly at his mouth and sighs. Robert knows that sound, loves it, loves Aaron. God, he just bloody well loves him and it’s perfect.

There is a brief moment of foreheads pressed together, panting into each other, Robert for once afraid to open his eyes and see Aaron there but still not his, not really.

Somewhere far away Robert hears Aaron’s name being called in a docile tone unworthy of the word. Alex, the ruiner of everything, has come to take away the only thing that matters.

Until he doesn’t, because when Aaron opens his eyes they’re the bluest thing Robert’s ever seen, and they’re gazing at him, taking him in. He’s being looked at like he’s the best thing since the invention of the goddamn wheel and his heart sputters.

Alex is saying something but Aaron’s not listening, Robert’s not listening. No, they’re having a conversation with their eyes because it’s never just been best mates has it. Not them, they were ridiculous to think otherwise. They’re just ridiculous in the meant to be way they always have been. The way they are, more than just mates, always.

Then Aaron laughs, one Robert has never heard before. It’s joyful and mystified and theirs, it’s the Robert and Aaron and _finally_ laugh. He just keeps laughing until Robert can’t help but join in, because it’s theirs. It’s them. And it’s finally happening.


End file.
